А Теперь У Меня Есть Ты
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Перевод "And Then There's You" by StewLuv. Из-за небольшого недоразумения Эдвард и его друзья решают жестоко "пошутить" над Беллой. Но что, если все не так, как кажется на первый взгляд?
1. Недоразумение

**Название****: **А Теперь У Меня Есть Ты

**Оригинальное название:** And Then There's You

**Автор****:** StewLuv

**Переводчик****:** Mitsuko-chama

**Разрешение на перевод: **_получено_

**Дисклеймер****:** к всеобщему счастью, Сумеречная Сага принадлежит Стефани Майер, фанфик - латиноамериканке с никнеймом StewLuv

**Предупреждения****:** это довольно жестокий фанфик. Конечно, до знаменитой «Идеальной Жены» по жестокости ему далеко, но, если вы не переносите кровь и побои, то лучше не читайте. Рейтинг полностью себя оправдывает.

**Рейтинг****:** M

**Пейринг****:** Белла/Эдвард – основной. Также немного Элис/Джаспер и Таня/Эдвард

**Жанр****:** Angst/Romance

**Статус****:** оригинал – в процессе; перевод – тем более

**Глава**** 1**

_Недоразумение__. _

От лица Беллы.

Мистер Баннер закончил свой монолог о человеческой анатомии прямо со звонком. Все заспешили выйти из кабинета. Осталась одна я, потому что мой рюкзак застрял под партой. Очевидно, что это случается только со мной. Это обязано случиться со мной.

Пытаясь вытянуть ремешок из-под ножки парты, я что-то забормотала и почувствовала, как кто-то поднял ее. Я подняла голову и увидела мистера Баннера, державшего парту. Достав свой рюкзак, я поднялась, поблагодарила учителя и покинула кабинет.

Это была ужасная неделя и дома, и в школе. Я провалила два экзамена, и среднее арифметическое моих оценок было низким. Я выглядела такой тупицей, но оценки мне ничего помочь не могли. Мои родители ссорились всю неделю. Теперь они не замечают друг друга. Такое происходит как минимум два раза в месяц. Но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя несчастным ребенком, я лишь закатываю глаза, когда они ссорятся. Мне плевать вообще-то. Лишь бы они перестали орать по ночам, чтобы я могла нормально поспать. Хотелось бы мне не бояться своего отца. У него самый ужасный характер в мире. Он каждый день угрожает моей матери. Он один раз ударил ее, и два раза – меня за то, что я попыталась защитить ее. Я никогда не забуду тот день. Я до сих пор чувствую острую боль на щеке.

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Рене была одной из тех матерей фильмов. Та самая любящая, которая обещает помочь тебе с неприятностями и говорит, что однажды все будет хорошо. Но она не такая. Моя мать лишь плачет целыми днями. Она говорит, что из-за такой жизни постарела лет на сто, что она привыкла быть победительницей на разных карнавалах. Я даже помню, как она пыталась водить меня на один из таких глупых праздников. Но я никогда не побеждала. У меня большие карие глаза, каштановые волосы и бледная кожа. Я не достаточно хороша. У меня нет зеленых глаз и высокого роста. Потом мама, наконец, сдалась. Сдалась я.

Я пошла к своему шкафчику. Проходя мимо шкафчиков Тани и Розали, я услышала знакомое хихиканье. Они были типичные киношными подружками: они слишком красивы, что водиться с обычными подростками. А еще, за ними прислуживали все парни в школе. Девушки дружили вместе с первого класса, а потом в средней школе к нам переехали Лорен и Джессика и присоединились к ним, сделав мою жизнь поганее.

- Эй, Свон! Да ты сегодня горячая штучка! – сказала Таня, и ее банда шлюх захихикала. Я прошла мимо них, смотря на свои ботинки и используя волосы, как прикрытие.

- Таня, не заставляй ее краснеть! – тут я услышала Розали, и девушки снова рассмеялись.

- Ну не может же Девственница Мэри и вправду думать, что она горячая штучка! Правильно, _девственница_ Изабелла? – Джессика выделила слово «девственница», и я прикусила губу, злясь, что не могу придумать достойный ответ.

Ой, я забыла рассказать, что я тоже типичный киношный подросток! Тупица-брюнетка, которая, к тому же, носит очки. Я не образец для подражания, мои оценки ужасны, и ни один парень в тайне не мечтает обо мне. Нет, это не моя удача. Правда, я не плачу, не грущу, не мечтаю о самоубийстве, не одеваюсь в черное и не подсовываю Тане Денали и ее подружкам яд в еду. Я принимаю это как должное и надеюсь, что старшая школа закончится как можно скорее.

Я положила книги в шкафчик и, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого, пошла в кафетерий. Хуже ланча мог быть только урок физкультуры, чертов ланч! Почему я его ненавижу? Мне некуда идти. Форкс, мой хреновый городок, стал больше, а это значит, что количество учеников тоже увеличилось. Здание школы, увы, оставалось таким же, поэтому мне не выпадала возможность сидеть одной. Мне всегда приходилось сидеть с группой компьютерщиков или ребятами из хора. Но даже они круче меня. Я вижу на краю столика, она меня не замечают, вот и отлично. Мне не нужно, чтобы они общались со мной.

Я посмотрела на большой стол, за которым обычно собираются компьютерщики. Они более приятные, чем ребята из хора. Стол оказался пустым, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Иногда в кафетерий приходит так много людей, что мне приходится брать свой бутерброд и выходить из школы, прячась от учителей с их дурацкими правилами, что мне нельзя «прогуливаться» во время ланча. Зато я не вижу их вместе со всеми остальными ублюдками.

Я взяла еду и села за столик. В душе я плясала, вспоминая, что компьютерщики пропускают школу из-за какого-то мероприятия, а значит, сегодня их не будет! Я всегда приходила на ланч раньше, чтобы занять себе место, а теперь со мной никто не будет сидеть, вот и отлично!

Таня, Розали и их двум подружкам приходилось идти через всю толпу, взяв бутылки воды, а иногда, после дождичка в четверг, еще и салат. Но они не совсем самые популярные школьники, но они те еще суки.

Эдвард Каллен, звезда футбола, садился рядом с Розали, они начали хихикать, а потом стали целоваться. Не считая Тани, он единственный, кто мог развеселить или рассмешить Розали. Она была таким ужасным человеком, а Эдвард обходился очень мило… но не со мной. За ними сидела Элис Каллена, младшая сестра Эмметта. Рядом с ней находился Джаспер, за ним Эмметт… ну и вся остальная банда шлюх. Джаспер был братом-близнецом Розали. Как и у нее, у него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Да и вел он себя прилично… не со мной, конечно, зато с остальными. Парень был тихим, до ужаса тихим. Он ничего не говорил на уроке, который у меня был общий с ним. Элис… ну, она никогда не обижала и не обзывала меня, да и вообще, от всей банды отличалась, но из-за Джаспера ей приходилось дружить с Розали. Для меня этого достаточно, чтобы держаться от нее подальше. Каждый день в кафетерии творилось одно и то же.

А потом появлялся _он. _

Господи, я не могу произнести его имя, не краснея и не злясь одновременно. Эдвард Каллен… ну вот, произнесла.

Он был братом Эмметта и Элис. Их всех усыновили, объяснив это тем, что они почти одного возраста. Я не знаю, как усыновленные дети стали самыми популярными в школе, ведь это не происходило в кино. Обычно это эмо без друзей. Я должна быть усыновленным ребенком, мне очень хочется.

Эдвард Каллен был самым прекрасным созданием на свете. Он вошел в кафетерий, не глядя ни на кого, с лицом, по которому можно было догадаться, что парень был не в духе. Именно поэтому я никогда не стояла у него на пути и не смотрела ему в глаза. Я лишь поглядывала на него, когда была уверена, что он не замечает этого. Не то чтобы Эдвард Каллен замечал меня, вернее, он не замечал меня, но когда однажды я случайно толкнула его в коридоре, я решила, что так будет лучше.

_Ты что, слепая? Если уж слепая, то хотя бы ходить или очками научись пользоваться, тупица!_

Да, я до сих пор помню его «милые» слова, злобу и взгляд зеленых глаз, пока я собирала книги. Он даже не помог мне и ушел. Эдвард был придурком и бабником, но мне все равно нравилось на него смотреть. Он был моей музой для рисунков. И да-да, я рисую. Другое самое обычное занятие подростков, но я люблю рисовать. Черт, это единственное, в чем я хороша. Но мне не изобразить идеальное лицо Эдварда. Когда я пытаюсь это сделать, то всегда пальцами провожу по его карандашным губам. И закатываю глаза. Но не стоит меня винить, потому что это был мой первый и последний раз. У меня никогда не было парня, и такая девушка как я не понравится Эдварду. Он и его друзья, скорее всего, будут смеяться надо мной… что ж, они и так смеются, но я не позволю им высмеивать мое обожание.

Не то.

Я не знаю Эдварда лично. Я лишь знаю, что он раньше украл мою домашнюю работу, шутил надо мною, но большую часть времени не замечал меня. И именно так и будет. Так и должно быть.

Эдвард прошел мимо меня, не смотря в мою сторону, оставляя только запах своего одеколона. Господи, да он даже пахнет хорошо. На нем были надеты темно-синяя футболка с рукавами и свободные джинсы. Его волосы, непричесанные, так похожи на бронзу. Он сел рядом с Джаспер и Элис, шлепнув Джаспера по спине и продолжив смотреть в пол. Интересно, что же его так раздражает.

Таня подошла к нему, обняла его сзади, и парень фальшиво ей улыбнулся. Я так много смотрела на Эдварда, что теперь знаю, фальшивая его улыбка или нет… да-да, я жалкая. Я отвернулась; это не тот Эдвард, которого я представляю, когда рисую. У Эдварда, которого рисую я, нет Тани Денали, висящей на шее, и он не раздражен постоянно.

Я посмотрела на свою тарелку овощного супа и съела пору морковин. Через несколько минут кафетерий наполнился людьми. Когда люди стали подсаживаться на другой конец моего столика, я решила, что пора уходить. Я не стала доедать свой суп, но я все равно не голодна. Хихикая, Каллены и Банда Шлюх ушли. Эдвард плелся сзади, все еще в плохом настроении и смотря в пол. Он был восхитительным, но иногда мог так надоесть! Ему нужно взбодриться. У меня вообще нет никаких друзей, но я не обижена на весь мир. Ему просто необходимо вырасти.

Я выбросила мусор, а в коридоре столкнулась с Миссис Валтон, помощником директора.

- Добрый день, Мисс Свон. Хорошо пообедали? – спросила она, и я кивнула. Какого черта ей нужно? – Меня сказали, что ты можешь помочь мне объяснить кое-что.

_Какого черта наделала я? _

- Я боюсь, у тебя пять только по искусству… не так ли?

- Ну… наверное, - да, леди, и что? Мне плевать, и вам должно быть тоже плевать.

- Я также боюсь, что иногда вы выходите не только из класса, но и из здания тоже.

_Дерьмо. _

- Я… ум… я… - забормотала я. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мне хватило храбрости сказать ей «отвали», а еще лучше «съебись».

- Все в порядке, Изабелла. У нас есть доказательство только одного прогула. Мы не можем тебя наказать за то, что не доказано. Ты хороший ребенок, который никогда не попадает в неприятности. Твои оценки могли стать и получше, но ты не устраиваешь нам «веселую жизнь». Но есть кое-что, что ты могла бы прояснить мне и дворникам. Видишь ли, на стене есть очень красивый рисунок, который станет еще красивее, если его стереть со стены.

_Да, это я._

- Он был нарисован маркером фирмы Sharpie [1], а внизу стоит маленькая «Б». Я также боюсь, что тебя можно звать _Б_елла, - произнесла женщина, выделяя «б». Она замолчала. Я кретинка. Неужели помощник директора – следователь и шпион? Она явно выбрала не ту профессию. Я могу все отрицать, но я ужасная лгунья, к тому же я уже выгляжу виноватой.

- Следуйте за мной, Мисс Свон, я поважу вам, где и что это, чтобы вы могли отчистить. - Я пошла с опущенной головой. Каждый раз, когда ее каблуки касались земли, я становилась все злее. Я злилась на нее, и все больше на себя. Я громко вздохнула, и женщина оглянулась, улыбнулась и продолжила идти… вот ведьма.

Он толкнула тяжелые двери, что вели на задний двор, и как только мы вышли из здания, мы почувствовали ужасный запах. Мы обе знали, что это за запах. Миссис Валтон взглянула на меня, покачала головой, но ничего не сказала и стала идти дальше. Я не знала, стоит ли мне идти за ней дальше, но все равно пошла. Женщина искала источник запаха, забыв про мое творчество. Запах усиливался. Она прошла еще несколько шагов, и мы обе услышали хихиканье. Миссис Валтон ушла за кусты и деревья, и хихиканье прекратилось. Я немного слышала, но не поняла, кого поймали за курением. Я даже начала сочувствовать этим дуракам, но когда они вышли вместе с Миссис Валтон, я перестала им сочувствовать.

Розали, Таня, Эмметт, Джаспер (без Элис) и Эдвард вышли с мрачными лицами. Они выглядели так, как будто по уши застряли в собачьем дерьме. Хотя, наверное, так и было. Впереди них шла Миссис Валтон.

- Мисс Свон, спасибо, но давайте в другой раз. А теперь идите в класс, - она сказала, и все посмотрели на меня. Челюсти у них отвисли. До меня дошло лишь тогда, когда Таня и Эмметт потрясли на меня головами. Мое сердце ускорилось, и я сглотнула. Мне хотелось что-нибудь сказать в свою защиту, но ничего не получалось.

О нет… они… они думают, что это я их подставила.

- Маленькая сука, - я услышала, когда Розали проходила мимо меня. Таня врезалась в меня так, что заболело мое плечо. В конце концов, она была выше и шире меня. Эдвард злобно посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. Я даже посмотрела вниз, на свои ботинки. Наверное, я выглядела виноватой, но мне нужно было убежать от его взгляда. Все они пошли в школу, оставив меня во дворе.

Вот дерьмо. Кажется, за мной теперь будет охотиться самая популярная группа в школе. И именно когда я думала, что в моей жизни ничего хуже не могло произойти, случилось это! Надеюсь, они не думают, что это я сделала. Надеюсь…

_Розали уже назвала тебя сукой, а еще ты дочь шефа полиции… _

Черт, я стала трястись. Я не знаю, почему я вспомнила своего отца, и на что способны озлобленные люди.

Я понятия не имею, что ждет меня. А это самое худшее. Неведение.

[1] Sharpie – это фирма, которая выпускает ручки, маркеры и т.п. Если кто-то хочет посмотреть на товары, зайдите на сайт: w w w (точка) sharpie (точка) com

**От переводчика: **_Здравствуйте, мои любимые читатели! Возможно, вы спросите: «Какого черта? Ты взялась за новый перевод, не закончив старые?» В оправдание я могу лишь мило улыбнуться. Это действительно так. Этот фанфик может перевести только тот человек, который и сам побывал в похожей ситуации. И я являюсь таким человеком. Это милая, романтическая история про двух подростков, которые потеряли себя в этом большом мире. Здесь есть все: романтика (флафф), ангст, юмор (немного черный), переживания и самое главное – __**чувства. **_

Я_ не собираюсь забрасывать свои фанфики. Просто подождите, пожалуйста. _

_Кстати, у меня хорошая новость – почти весь сентябрь я буду свободна. Так что, скорее всего, будет бум новых глав. _


	2. План

_От переводчика: _

_Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели! Я знаю, я очень нехорошо с вами поступила. Я понимаю, что нет мне прощения и покоя на Земле. Но у меня есть отговорки =__D _

_Во-первых, учеба. Я клянусь, нам очень много задают. Это можно подтвердить хотя бы тем, что я учусь не в обычной школе, а в одной из престижнейших гимназий города. _

_Во-вторых, олимпиады. Не давно прошел школьный этап, я к нему готовилась, приняла участие в двух олимпиадах – по русскому и по английскому. В результате, по обеим вышла на город^^_

_В-третьих, мой день рождения, который был 5 ноября. И подготовка заняла много времени, и все остальное… зато мне, наконец-то, исполнилось 16! _

_И в-четвертых, я заболела. И поверьте мне, сидеть с температурой 38 у ноутбука и что-то переводить мне совершенно не хочется. _

_Ну, ладно, прекращаю болтать, читайте-ка лучше главу! __xD_

_**Предупреждение: **__в главе используется большое количество нецензурной лексики. _

**Глава 2**

_План. _

От лица Эдварда.

Ещё один хреновый день в школе.

Я ненавижу школу. Я ненавижу тратить время в этой чертовой дыре с этими придурками. Да, у меня хорошие оценки, но на кой хрен? Я не планирую ничего на данный момент, так что где хренов смысл? Единственное, что там можно делать – это трахаться. Но даже это не поднимает мне настроения. В последнее время я безумно злой, и мне не нравится, что я даже понять не могу, что меня так ебет. Я боюсь просыпаться утром и видеть собственную счастливую семейку, а потом идти в школу и иметь дело с таким кретином, как Майк Ньютон, который хочет стать мне другом, и с Таней, вешающийся мне на шею.

Не поймите меня неправильно. Мне нравится, когда за мной увязывается сучка со сексуальной жопой, мне нравится лапать эту самую сексуальную жопу. Но нахуй! Мне нужно свое пространство. Я всегда был одиночкой и параноиком, когда дело касалось моего пространства. Когда я нахожусь в толпе, мое дыхание учащается… и я ненавижу, сильно ненавижу, когда Таня приходит и усаживается на мои колени или виснет на шее без спросу. У нее полное отсутствие меры, так что лучше не становится. Все, что она знает – это как заколебать меня.

Большую часть времени я трачу в своей комнате, и моя семья знает, что туда свои яйца лучше не совать. До меня не доходило, как много времени я проводил в одиночестве, пока моя приемная мама Эсми… ну, вообще-то ее и настоящей назвать можно, не пришла и не сказала, что порой ей кажется, будто она совсем меня не знает. Если бы она только знала, что я сам себя не знаю. Карлайл, моя настоящий отец, ворчит, что я должен быть частью семьи, сыном и братом… ну или какой-то хренью в этом роде. А я просто хочу, чтобы все к черту оставили меня в покое!

История окончилась, а это означало ланч. Черт побери, я ненавижу ланч! Я имею в виду, жрать-то мне хочется, а вот сидеть в столовой, набитой придурками, нет! Я начинаю дергаться и становлюсь нервным. Я не сомневаюсь, что люди любят меня, но я их не люблю. И хотя я сижу с Эмметтом и Элис, моим братом и сестрой, я просто… ааа, я даже не знаю. Я чувствую себя хреновым неудачником, как будто бы я… никогда ничего не делал. Ничто меня не радует, ни пятерки, и Танины губы на моем пенисе… хотя… последнее мне до сих пор нравится, но после этого мне кажется, что я маньяк. Я такой зануда и эмо.

Я вошел в столовую, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, и сел с Джаспером и Элис. Джаспер был моим лучшим другом со средней школы, а теперь он встречается с Элис, и я не против этого (хотя я никогда не признаю, что люблю эту маленькую эльфийку). Когда нам было по восемь, нам забрали Карлайл и Эсми. История Элис была гораздо ужасней моей, но мы вместе прошли через трудности приемных детей. Наши истории были похожи, и мы понимали друг друга. Только она, Карлайл и Эсми знали мою историю. Но как я уже сказал, я не люблю делиться этим дерьмом с кем-то. Даже Эмметт и Джаспер не знают. Им не нужно знать. Им это не важно. Я не важен.

Я уставился на стол, не обращая внимания на болтовню Эмметта, Джаспера и Розали. Элис коснулась моего плеча, как бы спрашивая, в порядке ли я. Я лишь потряс головой и продолжил смотреть на стол, пока не почувствовал руки Тани на моей шее.

Блять же.

Но я сдержал свою злобу и фальшиво улыбнулся девушке. Если я надеюсь трахнуться с ней в ближайшее время, то лучше быть пай-мальчиком, даже если мне хочется ее пнуть. Я почти заснул, как вдруг к Эмметту пришла в голову идея.

- Итак… - сказал он, улыбаясь, и, блять, я знаю, что значит эта улыбка. Мой братец намеревался что-то сделать. – У меня есть дела, и…

- Так какого хрена мы здесь тогда сидим? – спросил Джаспер, и Элис шлепнула его по руке.

- Давайте пойдем в конец здания. Туда никто не ходит, - предложил я. Элис разочарованно взглянула на меня, но я лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, и она закатила глаза. Розали и Таня согласились пойти с нами, думая, что это позволит приобрести им более высокий статус, а Джессика и Лорен отказались, говоря, что им нужно закончить какое-то дерьмо. Трусишки. Элис сказала, что собирается в библиотеку. Честно говоря, я рад, что она не с нами. Моя сестра выше и лучше этого. Девушка поднялась, поцеловала Джаспера и ушла.

Маленькая, счастливая группа встала со своих мест и пошла. Я плелся сзади. Я всего лишь хотел покурить, а не проводить свое «драгоценное время» с друзьями. Мы шли, пытаясь не попадаться на глаза этим придуркам учителям. Я шел за Джаспером. Тот указал на изрисованную стену, и я поднял голову, обращая внимание на то, что привлекло наше внимание.

- Ух ты, клево. Интересно, кто это нарисовал, - сказал Джаспер, и я кивнул головой в знак согласия. Была изображена девочка, которая сидела, прижав колени к груди и скрыв лицо волосами. Работа была выполнена черным маркером, но тем не менее, художник потрясающе изобразил тени и прочее. Рядышком написан инициал «Б». Интересно, у кого в школе имя начинается на «Б»? У нас такой охрененный талант учится, а мы и не знали об этом.

Эмметт запрыгал как ребенок с зудом в жопе, указывая на кусты и деревья, где мы могли скрыться.

- Ребята, сюда! – закричал он, и мы заржали. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что нас никто не спалил, мы пошли за ним. Эмметт достал зажигалку и поджег сигарету.

- Эмметт, блядь, где ты это достал? Воняет дешевым дерьмом! – выругался я, и мой брат засмеялся.

- Не-а. Просто ты хуже бабы, - ответил он, и я показал ему фак.

- В общем, прикрой варежку и бери, - Джаспер радостно послушался Эмметта.

- Но действительно воняет же! – пожаловалась Таня, и я закатил глаза. Эмметт передал травку Джасперу, тот затянулся, а затем протянул ее мне. Я глубоко вдохнул. Следующим уроком у меня шла математика, так что эта хрень мне нужна. Я передал Тане, которая была готова упасть в обморок. Но она лишь улыбнулась, взяла и вдохнула запах. Девушка не выдержала и стала кашлять, а мы заржали. Потом взяла Розали. Клянусь, эта девица меня пугает. Она никак не отреагировала и просто отдала Эмметту.

- Малышка, ты так сексуально это сделала, - произнес Эмметт, легко коснувшись губами Розали, и я закатил глаза.

- Так, ты что, забыл свой хуй дома? Передавай уже! – возмутился я, и парень засмеялся. Когда подошла очередь Розали, и та уже собиралась вдохнуть, как вдруг уставилась с широкими глазами на то, что стояло позади меня.

- Ну, не знаю, почему я не удивлена, - о черт! Это же Миссис Валтон. Я узнаю этот дьявольский голос повсюду. Я обернулся и увидел на ее лице торжествующую улыбку, как будто бы она что-то выиграла. И мы не могли этого отрицать. Это все из-за вонючего дерьма Эмметта. Мы ничего не сказали и дружно уставились вниз.

- Мисс Хейл, вы не могли бы отдать эту вредную для здоровья вещь мне? – спросила миссис Валтон. Клянусь, я чувствовал, как Розали задрожала. Она никогда раньше не вляпывалась в серьезные неприятности, а теперь она по уши в дерьме. У ее богатых мамочки и папочки наверняка случится сердечный приступ, когда они узнают, что их принцесса курила. Розали передала курево учителю.

- А теперь следуйте за мной, - произнесла она, и мы недовольно замычали. Но мы последовали на миссис Валтон сквозь кустарники и деревья.

- Мисс Свон, спасибо, но давайте в другой раз. А теперь идите в класс, - сказала она, а Розали зашипела.

- Маленькая сука, - она прошептала, и… ту до меня дошло. Эта ебанутая Изабелла Свон настучала на нас! Я не знаю, возможно, она решила пойти по стопам своего отца и стать прекрасным копом, но эта маленькая, уродливая сучка настучала на нас! Теперь ясно, почему у нее нет друзей. Она жалостно посмотрела на нас, когда Таня врезалась в нее. Таня, конечно, та еще девка, но Изабелла Свон это заслужила. Проходя мимо, я выразил в своем взгляде всю злость и ненависть, которую чувствовал. Неужели эта девчонка не понимала, в какое дерьмо угодил я из-за нее? Она посмотрела вниз, выглядя немного виноватой.

Когда мы все пошли в школу, я в последний раз взглянул на Изабеллу, она дрожала, прикусив себе губу. Чертова уродина. Нас отвели в кабинет директора. Все молчали. Да и кто что собирался говорить? Они позвонили нашим родителям. Нам запретили ездить на машинах, все теперь боялись, что мы разобьемся или какое-то дерьмо в этом роде. Нас отстранили от занятий на целую неделю. Мне сказали, что меня, возможно, переведут в другую школу, потому что меня с чем-либо нелегальным ловят уже в третий раз. Розали отстранили на две недели, потому что именно ее застали с куревом в руках. Эмметт умолял их не наказывать ее, но директорам было все равно. Эти кретины и вправду поверили, что такая принцесса могла курить марихуану? Я едва не рассмеялся им в лицо.

Хейлы пришли за Джаспером и Розали; я впервые видел страх в глазах девушки. Кажется, только эта сучка только своих родителей и боялась. Отец Тани приехал за ней на своей якобы крутой тачке. Он ничего не сказал, наверняка оставил это на дом.

Они просто слишком хороши, чтобы высказать свои чувства. Эсми пришла за мной и Эмметтом. Она не смотрела на нас и ничего не говорила. Она была чертовски расстроена. Ее глаза были набухшие и красные – плакала. Я имею в виду, что нас поймали лишь просто с растением, и это еще не самое плохое, с чем меня застали. Но это означало, что я все еще баловался с наркотиками. Однако я ничего серьезного не принимал уже долгое время. Но как мне теперь убедить родителей? Я уебок.

Когда мы приехали домой, Эсми сорвалась. Она орала на нас во все горло. Эсми никогда не злилась. Эсми никогда не кричала. Эсми всегда была милой. Мы ее сильно расстроили, но судя по ее взгляду, я ее расстроил больше всего. Я знаю, это не из-за чертовой марихуаны, но ничего не сказал. Я не собирался скрещивать пальцы для Эмметта, я не такой. Я не похож на Изабеллу, на которую все еще рассержен. Карлайл был в больнице. Он работал врачом, так что почти весь день он проводил на работе. Эсми пообещала, что он вставит свое слово насчет того, что случилось. А зная Карлайла, так и будет.

- А теперь идите по своим комнатам, - сказала Эсми тихо, до ужаса тихо.

- Мам… я просто… - я хотел ей кое-что сказать, но она меня не услышала. Эмметт ушел, а я предпочел остаться. Большая ошибка.

- Даже не начинай, Эдвард. Я понимаю, у всех у нас есть плохие дни. А у тебя их больше, чем у кого-либо, и я пытаюсь понять тебя. Я пытаюсь любить тебя еще больше, и совершаю невозможное, надеясь, что увидев, как стараюсь я, ты поймешь, что не все так плохо, как кажется. Я пытаюсь тебе доказать, что не надо портить себе жизнь этой дрянью…

- Это просто растение, мам, я уверен, что ты тоже так баловалась в свои годы, - я сказал, и почувствовал прежде, чем смог понять. Эсми дала мне пощечину. Я дотронулся ладонью до щеки, горящей как в пожаре. У нее твердая рука.

- Эдвард, ты не понимаешь? Дело ни в каком-то «растении»! – мать заплакала. Слезы стекали вниз по ее щекам. – Меня еще так никто и никогда не разочаровывал! Ты такой светлый и хороший человек, но заставляешь всех, включая себя, верить в обратное! Лишь бы все сторонились тебя. Сын, но однажды тебе придется довериться кому-нибудь, иначе ты потеряешь самого себя.

- Но я плохой человек, мам! Чем раньше ты поймешь, тем лучше для тебя же! – я сказал и сам едва сдержал слезы. Нет, я не заплачу. – А какого хрена ты думаешь, от меня отказалась собственная мать? Я пустая трата времени. Ты сама же сказала. Я – одно сплошное разочарование! Так что оставь свои попытки в надежде изменить меня и сделать твоим сынком, потому что этого никогда не случится!

Я прокричал на одном дыхании и поспешно ушел в свою комнату.

Я хлопнул дверью за собой и улегся на кровать. Схватив айпод, включил рок-музыку. Ударился головой о заднюю стенку кровати. Эти карие глаза, Изабелла. Эти твои карие глаза. Ты заплатишь, я клянусь!

Позже ко мне зашел Эмметт и сказал, что мама ушла, но вернулась Элис. Мы все сидели в гостиной, пока моя сестрица переключала каналы. Будучи не в настроении, мы молчали. Через несколько минут в дверь раздался звонок. Эмметт пошел открывать, и мы все оказались в шоке, когда в комнату вошли Джаспер и Розали.

- Родичи уехали на работу, - объяснил Джаспер и сел рядом с Элис, одной рукой обнимая ее за талию. Элис поцеловала его в щеку и переключила свое внимание на телевизор, на канал HBO [1].

- Мне нравится этот фильм, - она тихо произнесла, и я улыбнулся. Мы по уши в дерьме, а она все еще находит время, чтобы порадоваться киношкам.

- Эй, Элис, - сказала Розали, и мы все усмехнулись, - сейчас вообще-то не время.

Она продолжила и села рядом с Эмметтом, который тут же ее обнял.

- Ну… кому-то же нужно было что-то сказать… - сказала слово в свою защиту Элис, и Джаспер поцеловал ее в щеку.

- А что там твои родичи, что они сделали? – спросил Эмметт, и Розали повертела головой.

- Мы оба под домашним арестом.

- А вы не слишком взрослые для этого? – я спросил, усмехаясь, и девушка злобно посмотрела на меня.

- Она имеет в виду, у нас отняли банковские карточки на месяц, - объяснил Джаспер, улыбаясь.

- Но это не самое худшее! – прервала Розали. – Они теперь будут подвозить нас до школы! Они угрожают, что не будут платить за колледж! Они обыскали всю мою комнату в поисках этого дерьма! Вы можете поверить, что они подумали, что у меня есть еще?

Девушка заплакала и провела рукой по своим светлым волосам. Эмметт прижал ее крепче.

- Прости, моя милая, это я во всем виноват, - извинился мой брат, и я закатил глаза. Вот хренов нытик!  
- О нет, любимый, ты не виноват. Мы же и раньше курили травку, но никто нас не ловил. Это та сучка все виновата! – сорвалась Розали. Все, кроме Элис, знали, на кого она злится.

- Какая сучка? – сестрица переключила свое внимание на нас.

- Эта шлюшка Изабелла Свон. Она стояла там, ожидая Миссис Валтон, и выглядела очень виноватой. Как же я ее ненавижу! Думаю, это она настучала на нас после того, как мы посмеялись над ее девственностью утром! – объяснила девушка, и Эмметт на пару с Джаспером загоготали. Элис шлепнула Джаспера по руке.

- Ну, я с ней не дружу, но не думаю, что это она виновата. Вы же дразнили ее еще с начальной школы, так зачем же ей сейчас срываться на вас? – спросила она.

- Элис, она была там, когда нас поймали! Кто, если не она, настучал на нас, по-твоему? – спросил я, и девушка пожала плечами.

- Да враки это все. Она же одиночка, и смысла выступать против группы - нет.

- Ну да, но она может быть дурой! – я разозлился.

На секунду восстановилась тишина. Элис снова принялась смотреть фильм, шедший по телевизору. Когда взглянул на экран, то увидел что идут «Жестокие Игры» [2] с Райаном Филиппом и Риз Уизерспун в главных ролях. Ах, ну, конечно же, розовые сопли. Я презрительно смерил взглядом сестру.

- Нам надо преподать ей урок, - сказала Розали, прерывая тишину.

- Согласен, - подтвердил Джаспер, и Элис в шоке уставилась на него, - Что, милая? Мне запретили водить машину!

Он добавил, и я хмыкнул.

- Но как? – спросил я, и Эмметт кивнул.

- Правда, как? Подложим травку в ее шкафчик? – услышав это, я уже хотел, но Розали затрясла головой.

- Нет. Что-нибудь похуже. Что-нибудь действительно пугающее! – воскликнула она. Вот злая сука.

- Розали! Ты же собираешься причинять ей боль, не так ли? – испугалась Элис. О, милая Элис.

- Не физически, Элис! – раздраженно сказала Розали. – Эта сучка застенчива, слаба и одинока, ее сломать легче, чем отнять конфету у ребенка!

Она замолчала ни с того ни с сего, будто обдумывая что-то. Я уставился в экран телевизора. Благодаря своей сестричке, я видел этот фильм несчетное количество раз. Персонаж Райана поцеловал девушку, которую играла Риз, в попытке соблазнить ее. Слюни и сопли. Фу.

- Я поняла! – Мы все повернули головы в сторону Розали. – Это же просто гениально!

- Что ты задумала? – спросила Элис. Она прямо-таки боялась ответа.

- И ты в мой план входишь, Эдвард! – сказала девушка, смотря на меня.

- Почему я? – спросил я, и она улыбнулась.

- Потому что ты здесь единственный одинокий парень, а я не лесбиянка, да и сомневаюсь, что Элис тянет к девушкам.

- Да ты, вообще, о чем говоришь? Что ты там хочешь сделать? – Меня это начало раздражать.

- Но вы же все смотрите это! – она указала в сторону телевизора. Мы снова на него взглянули. Я все еще пребывал в замешательстве, но Элис, кажется, начала понимать и испугалась.

- Быть дочерью шефа полиции означает никакого секса. Да и вряд ли у нее парень был. Ну и кто бы захотел им становиться? – Розали сказала, и до меня стало доходить. – А что происходит, когда ты веришь в сказки и любовь? – она продолжила, хихикая. – А что, если мы придумаем красивую сказку для нашей Изабеллы, а потом разобьем ей сердце?

- О нет, - ужаснулась Элис, но на нее не обратили внимания.

- Вот теперь-то ты мне и нужен, Эдвард. Ты влюбляешь Изабеллу в себя, лишаешь ее девственности или просто трахаешь, называй это, как хочешь, а затем разбиваешь ей сердце, прямо как в _Жестоких Играх_! – объяснила Розали. От такого у Эмметта расширились глаза, а Джаспер подавился газировкой.

- Что? Это же… вау, - сказал я, не зная, шутит эта сучка или нет.

- Это дерьмовый план, - произнес Джаспер, и Элис закивала в знак согласия.

- Вот именно! – подтвердила она.

- Но я в деле! – продолжил парень, а моя сестренка подавилась воздухом, - ну же, милая…

Он застеснялся.

- Ха… это превосходно! Ну же, Эдвард, соблазни ее. Разве ты не видел, как она на тебя пялится? – я усмехнулся.

- Да не пялится она на меня! – и рассмеялся.

- Еще как пялится. Дурочка, думает, мы ничего не замечаем, но мы все прекрасно видим, - произнесла Розали.

- Ну, не знаю. Я не романтик. Как я уговорю ее переспать со мной? - спросил я.

- Влюби ее в себя. Глупенькие, маленькие девочки, как Изабелла, наверняка верят во всякую романтическую чушь. Проще, чем отнять конфету у ребенка, - добавил Джаспер. Элис молчала.

- Да, наболтай ей с три короба. Скажи, что она твой мир и всякое такое. Затем лиши ее девственности, расскажи правду и разбей ее сердечко, - поддакнула Розали. Блин, даже я думаю, что это перебор.

- Ты что, уже забыл лицо мамы? – напомнил мне Эмметт. Этого хватило.

- Хорошо… я все сделаю, - согласился я. Элис еще раз подавилась воздухом, а все остальные радостно завопили. – Что такое, Элис? Это грязно, но кому-то придется это выполнить.

Я мрачно улыбнулся ей.

- Но мы должны установить срок. Понимаю, сразу так ничего не получится, но вечно тянуть кота за хвост тоже не надо. День выпускного – последний! – воскликнула Розали, и я разозлился.

- Давайте заключим пари. Вы все будете должны мне по сто баксов, если я все закончу до выпускного, - Эмметт расхохотался, когда услышал мои слова.

- Идет! – сказал он. Джаспер тоже согласился.

- Главное, либо до, либо во время выпускного.

- А как мы узнаем, что у тебя все получилось? – спросил Джаспер, и я уставился на него. И в правду, как?

- Элис, тут нам на помощь приходишь ты! – сказала Розали. И я, и Элис были в замешательстве. Что еще?

- Слушай, я согласился, но это еще ничего не значит! Я никому не позволю контролировать меня! Особенно своей сестре! – я разозлился.

- Нет, придурок, - Розали внимательно посмотрела на мою сестрицу, - наверное, ты единственная из нас, кто никогда не дразнил Изабеллу. Ты любимая сестра Эдварда, и кажется, ты ей симпатизируешь, раз так сильно ее защищаешь. Ты предпочла эту собаку нам! – Элис выглядела оскорбленной.

- Не правда!

- Так докажи это. Стань лучшей подружкой Изабеллы. Я уверена, она тебе расскажет обо всем, что происходит между ней и Эдвардом. – Я уже говорил, что Розали – злая сука?

- Я не… думаю… мне… не… - Элис было больно. Я посочувствовал ей, но уж слишком сильно мне хотелось отомстить Изабелле. – Я не знаю.

Моя сестренка встала и вышла из комнаты, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

- Давайте дадим ей немного времени. Я уверена, она к нам присоединится. Эдвард, можешь начинать, когда душе твоей угодно, но помни, не позже выпускного! – Я улыбнулся Розали.

- Не волнуйся Роуз, мне так-и-так нужны лишние деньги. Бедная Изабелла. Я уже сочувствую ей, - саркастически произнес я, кладя руку на грудь и качая головой. Все рассмеялись.

Бедная Изабелла.

[1] HBO channel – Home Box Office, американский кабельный канал, который показывают в 150 странах. Специализация – телесериалы. (Например, один из самых известных, «Секс в большом городе) Официальный сайт: www (точка) hbo (точка) com

[2] Здесь имеется в виду, что Розали берет свою идею из фильма. Сам фильм (если кто, такой же как я, не смотрел его) был снят в 1999 году по мотивам французского романа «Опасные Связи».


	3. Письмо

**Глава 3**

_Письмо _

От лица Беллы.

Я молча ехала домой. Я ненавижу, когда не знаю, что сейчас произойдет, но решила на всякий случай обойти свой собственный шкафчик стороной: вдруг Лорен и Джессика уже узнали все от Тани и захотели найти меня. Я не боялась девушек, я боялась их поступков. Я уже видела, что происходило с теми, кто им не нравился. Конечно, были ребята, к которым Банда Шлюх приставала больше, чем ко мне, но у нас у всех общее занятие по физкультуре. Ой, а это ведь причина, чтобы его пропустить… не так ли?

Но в этот раз с ними еще и Каллены.

Мне придется прятаться и от них, но у каждого из их семьи есть один общий урок со мной. У Эмметта – история, у Элис – математика и искусство, а у Эдварда – последний урок английского. Наверное, раньше они никогда не замечали меня, а теперь только и будут, что искать. Я же не могу прогуливать каждый урок. Меня аж чуть не стошнило. Я почувствовала ком в горле, и едва не расплакалась от пришедшей в мою голову мысли. Но горькая злость взяла вверх надо мной. Я избегала людей только для того, чтобы они оставили меня в покое и не надрали мне задницу. Ну или хотя б просто не издевались. Я сейчас по уши в дерьме, а это так несправедливо! Я ударила кулаком по системе управления и окончательно вышла из себя. Люди, если вы можете назвать подростков людьми, любят выбирать себе жертву. И к несчастью, это жертвой всегда была я. Хотелось бы мне стать сильнее и храбрее. Но все это враки. Я не наглая девчонка, у меня нет супер силы, которая бы заставила моих врагов посторониться. Я просто мишень, в которую легко попасть. И так было с самой начальной школы. Черт… да я бы сама себе надрала задницу.

Я не стала включать музыку в своем _жалком_ грузовичке. Это бы только ухудшило мое состояние, а я уже и так на нервах. Я стала думать, смогу ли пропустить школу завтра. Все зависело от работы моего отца и от того, будет ли мощность двигателя в порядке, чтобы я смогла куда-нибудь уехать. Подъехав к дому, я отмела все идеи о прогуле. Мое сердце забилось сильнее, и у меня появилось плохое предчувствие, когда я увидела папину полицейскую машину.

_Он _был дома.

Я припарковала машину где и всегда и глубоко вздохнула. Уставилась на дверь дома и немного пошатнулась. Я нерешительно открыла дверь грузовика и вышла из него. Наступив в грязь, я вскрикнула. Ну, конечно же, грязи быть, ведь каждый день идет дождь. Я закрыла дверь и медленно зашагала к дому, хлюпая ботинками. Я вытерла их о специальный коврик, купленный моим отцом. Я вытерла их со всей яростью и решительностью. Когда я в последний раз вошла в дом с грязными ботинками, Чарли сильно разозлился и чуть не запулил одним из них в меня. Ну, вообще-то он и запулил, но я увернулась, и ботинок ударился об стену.

Я поверить не могла, насколько сильно тряслись мои руки, пока я отпирала дверь _собственного _дома. Зайдя в дом, я почувствовала аромат жаренной курицы, и мой желудок заурчал. Тишину нарушали крики болельщиков бейсбола, который шел по телевизору. Я медленно прошла мимо гостиной, замечая, что папа сидит на кресле в своей обычной позе - с банкой пива в руке. Он спал с открытым ртом (храп был тому доказательством), но даже во сне он представлял опасность.

Один раз, когда мне было тринадцать лет, Рене попросила меня выключить телевизор, так как Чарли уснул. Она до сих пор извиняется за тот день, несмотря на то, что прошло пять лет. Но она не виновата. Когда я выключила телевизор, проснулся папа. Каким образом – я без понятия. Однако он кинул банку пива в меня. И я заплакала. Я заплакала не потому, что больно. Бутылка не сломала мне ничего, благо, папа кинул ее не изо всех сил. Я вообще никогда не плакала из-за физической боли. И я плакала не из-за испорченной блузки. Я плакала из-за собственного унижения. Я так злилась, прямо как сегодня. Я злилась на себя на малодушие и неумение постоять за себя. И, в конце концов, Чарли заставил меня убирать.

Я почувствовала, как очки сползают с носа. Поправив их, я пошла на кухню. Там Рене готовила салат. Чарли нравился салат с курицей.

- Белла! – улыбнулась она мне. Сегодня Рене в хорошем настроении. Мне нравится, когда мама в хорошем настроении, это означает, что я не буду такой одинокой, она станет мне другом… по крайней мере, на сегодня.

- Привет, мам, - сказала я, присаживаясь рядом с ней. – Тебе моя помощь нужна?

- Нет, я почти закончила. Но, - произнесла Рене. Она замолчала и посмотрела в сторону гостиной, убеждаясь, что Чарли все еще спал там.

- У меня для тебя сюрприз, - прошептала женщина. А теперь _я_ посмотрела в сторону гостиной, убеждаясь, что отец спит.

- Правда? – взглянув на маму, тихо спросила я.

- Да, но я тебе отдам его после обеда, когда Чарли пойдет в душ, - продолжила Рене шепотом. Ее улыбка был такой заразительной, что я тоже начала улыбаться.

_- Если? _Что _если? _

- Нет, я – вдруг мама замолчала, и я услышала, как папа идет к нам в кухню. Поэтому я не стала задавать глупых вопросов, когда мама быстро вернулась к резке помидоров, а я сделала вид, будто мы и не говорили вовсе.

- Какого хрена, вы, две коровы, болтаете? Неужели единственному мужчине в доме и вздремнуть нельзя? – спросил Чарли и взял банку пива из холодильника. Блин, мы с мамой недооценили его слуховые данные.

- Ничего такого, Чарльз, просто девичьи секреты. Ты уже хочешь кушать? – спросила Рене, улыбаясь. Улыбка была фальшивой. Мама всегда так делает, чтобы смягчить папу (иногда это не удается). Наверное, мои родители снова заговорили друг с другом.

- Ну вас! – пробурчал Чарли и сел на другой конец маленького овального стола, потирая глаза и проводя рукой по своим черным волосам. Он открыл глаза, и я быстро переключила внимание на стол, надеясь, что папа не заметит, как я смотрю на него.

- Изабелла, - произнес он. Клянусь, у меня сердце быстрее забилось. Неужели я сделала что-то не так? Честное слово, я почистила свои ботинки и не так уж долго на него смотрела.

- Д-да, Папа? – спросила я дрожащим голосом, все еще смотря на стол. Мама снова прекратила резать помидоры и взглянула на Чарли.

- Ты не могла бы передать мне соль? Я уверен, что она понадобится для картошки твоей матери, - ответил мужчина равнодушно, и я облегченно вздохнула. Рене успокоилась и снова приступила к своей работе. Я передала папе соль, и он нежно взял ее у меня. Его нежность меня напугала. Напугала меня, потому что это было так неожиданно. Наверное, Чарли просто опять напился.

Как обычно, мы ели в тишине. Рене за стол села последней, так как она всегда проверяла, чтобы все было приготовлено, несмотря на то, что мы живем только втроем. Когда я начала есть, часть куриной подливки попала мне на очки. Ненавижу свои очки. Они постоянно пачкаются, и я ничего не вижу. Когда я впервые осознала, что мое зрение ухудшилось, я хотела приобрести линзы, но Чарли сказал, что они слишком дорогие, и причинят моим глазам боль. Вот так.

Когда я начала есть курицу, папа съел уже три тарелки. Он оставил их на столе, вытерся салфетками и пошел в душ. Я раздраженно вздохнула: Чарли никогда не убирал за собой. Я снова принялась за курицу, а Рене пошла к маленькому столику возле холодильника. Этот столик служил для почты. Папа никогда на него не смотрел. Он говорил, что читать всю почту «это одна головная боль». Мама разгребала кучу почты и, найдя спрятанный конверт, ринулась ко мне.

- Вот так сюрприз, - сказала она, передавая мне письмо, когда я вытерла руки. – Когда я прочла, что тебе это прислал он, я хотела открыть конверт сама. Я знаю, я не имею права, но я не смогла сдержаться. Я так взволновалась! – прошептала Рене. Я посмотрела на имя отправителя, а затем на свое, потом снова на его. Я широко улыбнулась.

_От: Джейкоба Блэка_

_Кому: Изабелле Свон _

Джейк был моим _единственным_ другом… за всю жизнь. Я все еще помню, как горько я плакала, когда он уезжал. Я знала, что это означает. Я потеряла своего товарища.

- О Господи, открой же, наконец, и скажи мне, что он пишет! – взволнованно приказала Рене.

Я не видела Джейка три года. Он и его отец, Билли Блэк, перебрались на другой конец страны из-за компании Билли.

- Мы сможем разбогатеть! – говорил он. Джейк и я знали друг друга всю нашу жизнь. Наши родители были друзьями, и мы выросли вместе. Я всегда могла на него рассчитывать, даже если мы ходили в разные школы.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Джейк в последний раз написал мне. У него было слишком много дел и никакого времени, чтобы настрочить письмо. Когда он уехал, в течение всего первого года он не писал, потому что злился на моего отца. Парень по той же причине злился и на своего папу, Билли, который решил покончить с их дружбой раз и навсегда. Именно поэтому мама прятала его письма.

Мне было тогда 15. Держась за руки, мы с Джейком шли ко мне домой. Мой отец увидел его, и это все, что вам следует знать, чтобы догадаться, что произошло. Но все на самом деле не так. Джейк – мой лучший друг, и держаться за руки – вполне привычно для нас. Это было тепло и совсем не романтично. Чарли оттолкнул от меня Джейкоба и ударил по лицу, оставляя синяк под глазом. Мне стало так стыдно, я сочувствовала Джейку. Я встряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминание, и принялась читать письмо.

_Дорогая моя звезда, Белла! [1]_

Я закатила глаза.

_Я, наконец-то, смог написать тебе! Прости, мне только сейчас сесть за письмо. Но ты же знаешь моего отца. Как бы то ни было, это адрес останется у меня ненадолго, чтобы ты смогла мне ответить. Я надеюсь, ты несильно злишься на меня, ведь я скучаю по тебе, подруга! Передай Рене, что мне не хватает ее и ее готовки. «Особые» спагетти отца уже начали надоедать и полнить меня, а значит, я не смогу очаровывать леди… Да, я знаю, что хреновый я лжец. Что ж, мне пора идти. Клянусь, следующее письмо уже лежит в почтовом ящике, и, возможно, я позвоню тебе. _

_Твой лучший друг 4__eva__, _

_Джейк_

_P__.__S__. Ха! Ты действительно думаешь, что это все, что я хотел сказать тебе? У меня для тебя гораздо больший сюрприз, только мне сначала надо проверить, что отец не в курсе, а потом я сообщу тебе! Ты даже не поверишь мне! Люблю тебя!_

Улыбаясь, я аккуратно сложила письмо и положила в карман своих джинсов. Я чувствовала, как мама ждет.

- Ну?

- Итак… он говорит, что в порядке, устал от спагетти отца, скучает по тебе и мне, и готовит большой сюрприз, - сказала я. Рене закрыла рот рукой, чтобы отец не услышал ее взволнованный крик. Она любит Джейка. Наверное, это потому, что он мой единственный друг.

- Я так счастлива, Белла. Он просто обязан навестить тебя. Разве он не знает, как ты одинока? – спросила она, а затем быстро взглянула на меня, как бы извиняясь на последний вопрос. Я усмехнулась.

- Не беспокойся, мам, я знаю, что я одиночка, но со мной все в порядке, - я улыбнулась и одним пальцем поправила дужку очков.

- Но, не надо… - начала Рене, и я покачала головой. Мама достала бумагу из ее кармана, развернула ее и отдала мне. Я посмотрела на нее и поняла, почему мама спрятала ее. Это был табель успеваемости [2]. У меня три тройки, четверка по английскому, пять по искусству и два по математике.

- Посмотри. Я знаю, Белла, ты умная девочка. И я также знаю, что и в школе, и в жизни у тебя творится неразбериха. Но… - женщина остановилась, оглянулась и затем продолжила, - То, что ты сейчас держишь, это билет из ада. Ты наша единственная надежда… нет, не так. Ты _своя_ единственная надежда на то, чтобы выбраться из этого города. Хотелось бы мне быть такой же умной как и ты, но в свое время я совершила страшную ошибку. Я была просто симпатичной девочкой, которая сразу же после школы выскочила замуж за ее парня. Теперь я застряла здесь. Пожалуйста, Белла, - она произнесла со слезами на глазах.

- Хорошо, мам, - сказала я. По моей щеке пробежала слеза. Рене ее вытерла и поцеловав в лоб, улыбнулась мне. Вот бы она была такой каждый день…

Этой ночью я не могла заснуть. Я вспоминала происшествие в школе: мне не следовало идти за миссис Валтон, и я должна была защититься. А завтра придется терпеть последствия этого в школе.

Когда наступило утро, моя голова и шея болели, так как я не спала. Я быстро одела свои поношенные джинсы (поношенные – это не те стильные джинсы, а просто «мой папа не хочет покупать мне новые»), обычную футболку и мою любимую темно-зеленую толстовку с капюшоном. А потом расчесала свои кудрявые волосы (которые невозможно нормально расчесать). Я надела свои очки, схватила старый оранжевый рюкзак и выбежала. Я как всегда опаздывала. Я хотела прийти в школу пораньше, чтобы избежать Банды Шлюх, но, как видимо, это невозможно.

Когда я добралась до школы, я быстро туда вошла, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть. Пока я шла к шкафчику, меня никто не остановил. Наверное, просто не заметили. Наверное, никто ни о чем не узнал. Я даже обрадовалась и облегченно вздохнула.

Но как же я ошибалась.

Подходя к кабинету математики, я столкнулась с реальностью… в прямом смысле. Сначала я почувствовала пол, затем огромную ножищу Лорен на себе. Не знаю, как так получилось, но это все, что я помню. Мои очки упали, но, слава Богу, не разбились. Папа не купил бы мне новые. Моя левая рука сильно болела, и, кажется, я почти задохнулась.

- Хренова сучка! – сказала Лорен, и прошла мимо. За ней последовала Джессика. Она ногой отшвырнула мой учебник в другой конец коридора. Я села и быстро одела очки, пока кто-нибудь не сделал с ними чего-нибудь. Хотелось бы мне предсказать это событие заранее. Я оглянулась, Лорен и Джессика уже ушли. Наверное, не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь из учителей увидел. Но это не самое худшее. Самое худшее, что все смотрели на меня. Нет… они пялились.

Вот дерьмо.

Поднявшись, я отряхнула джинсы, потерла руку и перевела дух. Я немного запыхалась. Я подняла свой учебник и побежала в класс, ни на кого не глядя. К несчастью, было поздно, и все ученики, сидящие в кабинете, уставились на меня. Я оглянулась и увидела Элис Каллен. Я уже хотела посмотреть на пол и избежать ее, но девушка это сделала быстрее меня. Как будто она стыдилась чего-то.

Как-то это странно.

Я пошла к своему обычному месту, к последней парте, и попыталась выкинуть из головы слухи о _Эдварде, Калленах, мне, мне-сучке и о марихуане. _Математика прошла в тумане, в темном и болезненном тумане. А еще вечером я ведь пообещала маме, что стану учиться лучше. Черт побери. Я посмотрела на Элис и поймала ее взгляд на себе. Кажется… она жалела меня? Девушка быстро отвернулась. _Что ж, сочувствуй мне, сколько хочешь, но я же знаю, что ты тоже ненавидишь меня. _

Урок закончился, и я замешкалась. Выйдя в коридор, я оглянулась. Я хотела убедиться, что больше надо мной никто издеваться не будет. Подбежав к своему шкафчику, я судорожно открыла его. Мои карандаши для рисования упали, и мне хотелось закричать от злости и страха. Я быстро их подобрала. Такие карандаши очень дорогие, и их сложно найти. Я украла их из класса искусства, потому что боялась попросить Чарли купить их. Схватив их и положив в свой рюкзак, я помчалась на следующий урок. Наверное, такой будет моя оставшаяся школьная жизнь. Сплошной побег…

_Ты дебильная трусиха, Свон! _Мой внутренний голос ругался больше меня, и всегда был прав. Но _ему_ не угрожали. Господи, как же я ненавижу школу. И свой внутренний голос тоже.

Я вошла в кабинет истории, села на свое место и прикрыла голову капюшоном. Эмметт ходит на историю, и меня это пугает. Он в пять раз больше меня, а еще он играет в футбол. _И _теперь он думает, что я рассказала про то, что он курил!

Но, правда, что парень сможет мне сделать? Он же не ударит девушку… правда? Правда?

Я удивилась, ну не очень удивилась, когда Эмметт не пришел. До меня начало доходить, что случилось, когда Джаспера не оказалось на биологии, а Тани и Розали не были на физкультуре. (И, спасибо Господу, что ее решили сегодня прогулять Лорен и Джессика!)

Их всех подозревали. Просто дерьмо в квадрате!

Элис была на искусстве, но в этот раз она не смотрела на меня.

На следующий день я притворилась, будто болею, и Рене не пустила, но она заставила меня пообещать, что завтра я туда пойду. Конечно же, я пообещала, ведь я не могу вечно строить из себя больную, да и Чарли разозлится. Последующие дни я старалась избегать людей. Меня все еще звали по прозвищам, самое популярное из которых – ябеда. Лорен и Джессика большую часть времени молча преследовали меня в коридоре. А тишина – пожалуй, самое худшее.

На следующий день случилось кое-что странное. Лорен и Джессика перестали преследовать меня, а остальные ученики – обзывать и пялиться. Все вернулось в свою колею. Но я даже не знала, к лучшему это, или же все настолько плохо. Но раз все стали меня не замечать, значит, и я их замечать не буду. Я, наконец-то, почувствовала себя в безопасности. Хотя я не прекращала задумываться о том, что будет, когда Джаспер и Каллены вернутся в школу. Ни разу за эту неделю я не пошла на ланч.

Через неделю я снова опоздала на первый урок. Я несла два журнала, альбом для рисования и мой так никогда и неиспользованный (даже неоткрытый) учебник по математике. Я быстро шла, надеясь, что у меня все получится. Миссис Гомез посмотрела на меня, как бы говоря взглядом: «Ты снова опоздала». Но теперь я не могу позволить себе дать ей причину, чтобы дозвониться до родителей. Потому что у Чарли началась ежемесячная ночная смена, которая длилась целую неделю, и, к несчастью моей матери, большую часть дня он проводил дома.

Я вбежала класс, смотря под ноги, надеясь, что никто не подставит мне подножку. Но лучше бы я этого не делала, потому что я врезалась в чью-то грудь. Я почувствовала острую боль, так как угол учебника врезался в меня, и силу сопротивления, которая оттолкнула меня назад. _Этот _кто-то вздохнул, и я упала, оборонив все свои книги.

- Черт! – воскликнула я от боли. Эта дебильная математика упала мне на ногу, а затем я почувствовала, как моя задница приземлилась на пол. – Мне жаль, мне жаль… мне правда жаль… я такая недотепа, мне жаль. Вам, наверное, было больно… - бормотала я, помчавшись собирать все свои книги, боясь смотреть на, наверное, разозленного ученика. Но этот ученик сел на корточки передо мной. Он хорошо пах.

- Ты, конечно, недотепа, но я тебя прощаю, - он усмехнулся. Его голос был таким красивым, что я не смела поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Я уставилась вниз. Уверена, я дрожала и наделала себе в штаны. Я смотрела теперь на свой открытый учебник по математике. Там был нарисован квадрат с какими-то линиями, цифрами и буквами. Я не знаю, что они означают, но я пыталась сконцентрироваться на этом, а не смотреть на парня. Он спокойно закрыл книгу и поднял ее вместе с моими журналами. Я быстро схватила альбом. Держась за него, как за собственную жизнь, ведь я-то знала, что в нем, и что случится, когда кто-нибудь увидит. Мое дыхание было прерывистым.

Он поднялся.

И я поднялась. Дрожа, но поднялась.

У него мои вещи.

Он… аккуратно передал их мне.

Я посмотрела на него. Наконец-то. Прямо в глаза.

- Ты уронила, - сказал Эдвард, даря мне свою знаменитую «кривую» улыбку. Эта улыбка… та самая, которую я так любила. Клянусь, я будто бы оказалась в одном из романтично-сопливых фильмов. Кажется, я слишком долго на него смотрела… Я сразу опустила взгляд, чувствуя себя идиоткой.

Постойте. Парень улыбался… _мне? _

- С-спасибо, - произнесла я. Мой голос дрожал, и мне хотелось наказать себя за это. Но черт побери… разве Эдвард не ненавидит меня? Разве он не желает мне смерти? Он протянул свою руку, а я отдернулась. Ну какой же я ощутила себя дурой, когда парень просто нежно положил мне ее на плечо.

- Без проблем… _Белла, _- мягко сказал Эдвард, и я снова на него посмотрела. Он снова улыбнулся мне и спокойно пошел дальше. Я на такое неспособна.

Какого хрена сейчас вообще произошло?

Когда он ушел, я почувствовала, что мое сердце забилось снова… и его запах остался. Эдвард подарил мне улыбку, а не угрозу моему существованию. Я даже не знаю, что думать. Какого черта? Я не испугалась.

Стоит ли мне пугаться?

**Примечания: **[1] «звезда Белла», можно «звездная Белла». В оригинале автор пишет "Bella who is so stella", ирония насчет ее «популярности в школе», и в то же время Bella и stella рифмуются.

[2] Табель успеваемости – что-то вроде дневников. Ведутся они по-другому, но смысл тот же: там записаны оценки. (Я думаю, многие с этим знакомы, но если кто-то нет, то вот справка :3)

Следующая глава будет от лица Эдварда.

Оставляйте, пожалуйста, свои комментарии! Клянусь, я не ругаюсь и не кусаюсь (положительно отношусь к конструктивной критике), а также мне интересно ваше мнение!

- Полина


	4. Просто такое время

**Глава 4**

_Просто такое время_

От лица Эдварда.

- Однажды ты вырастешь! – кричал на меня Карлайл, пока я поднимался по лестнице в свою комнату. – Это просто такое время, сын!

Это последнее, что я уловил перед тем, как закрыл дверь. Я плюхнулся на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку.

- Заткнись! – заорал я. Никто этого не услышал. А стоило бы кому-нибудь это слышать? Нет, потому что я сам не знаю, с кем разговариваю.

Карлайл приехал домой как обычно – то есть, поздно – злой как черт на меня. Нет, не на Эмметта, на меня! Он застал меня в кухне, пока я перекусывал, и начал говорить о хреновых моралях и о том, как сильно я расстраиваю мать. Я сказал ему, что не стоит больше обо мне беспокоиться. Старшая школа почти закончилась, и вскоре я смогу свалить отсюда! Но это не помогло, а наоборот еще сильнее разозлило его. Он знает, что я придурок. И я это знаю. Я не представляю, что буду делать с собой после окончания школы.

Схватив свой айпод, я сел и включил музыку, а затем уставился на стену. Это не помогло. Я не мог расслабиться, как раньше. Это больше не работало. Я не мог оградиться, как будто слабак какой. Мне приходилось садиться и тонуть в этом говне.

_Ты не можешь убежать от своего обычного блядского эго. _

- Черт тебя побери! – я прошептал самому себе, жутко злясь. А потом чертов телефон завибрировал в моем кармане. Смс-ка от Тани. Я замычал и нажал на «прочитать».

_Привет, милый. Я надеюсь, ты не злишься. Если хочешь, приходи ко мне, хехехе, и я подниму тебе настроение. Целую, хохохо. _

Клянусь, если бы я не был таким ленивым, чтобы купить новый телефон, я бы разбил эту хрень о стенку. Положив телефон обратно в карман, я встал и вытащил черный дневник из-под моей кровати. Да, я веду дневник… блять. Я взял оставшуюся часть марихуаны, бутылочку водки, затем открыл окно, спустился вниз и побежал в лес. Я поступаю так каждый раз, когда решаю, что слишком зол, чтобы находиться в этом доме (то есть, почти каждый день).

Я шел примерно десять минут прежде, чем достиг места назначения. Честно говоря, такого места нет. Мое место назначения не существует. Я всегда иду по одной и той же дороге в середину этого чертового леса. Это единственная тропа без деревьев или кустов. И этот хренов луг принадлежит только мне. Знаю, сейчас я наверное похож на гея, но черт побери, он никому не нужен, и никто (_никто_) сюда не ходит. Он идеален. Раньше я ходил в другие места, но там грязно, а мне лень все чистить. Кроме того, оно напоминает мне о дерьме, которое случилось со мной раньше. А потом я нашел луг, и с тех пор стал ходить только туда.

Я сидел на своем привычном месте. Наверное, на траве остались отпечатки моей задницы. Я утолил жажду водкой и стал писать в своем дневнике. Обычно я мало использовал его, но теперь я мог высказать все. И, Боже упаси, как я высказывался. Если бы кто-нибудь прочел это дерьмо, он был сослал меня в психушку или боялся до смерти. Я никогда никому не дам этого прочесть. Никогда. Никому.

Когда мне было одиннадцать, Карлайл и Эсми отвели меня к психотерапевту. Они сказали, что либо у меня AHDH[1] или какая-нибудь проблема со злостью, либо я биполярен[2]. Но я никогда не был типичным панком с AHDH, который не может постоять спокойно и бьет кулаком об стену без причины. Я был спокойный, тихий и пугающий до ужаса, по словам Эмметта. Но он лжец.

Этот хренов психотерапевт разозлился, потому что я ему ни слова не говорил о том, что меня беспокоит. Это было не его собачье дело. Я прямо в лицо тогда ему сказал, чтобы тот отвалил. Это он мне дал дневник, чтобы я его вел и выплескивал свои эмоции. Мне нужно рассказать кому-то, по его словам. С тех я исписал три дневника, все они полны говна, который копится в моем мозге. Эти тетрадки – все, с кем я разговариваю.

Эсми и Карлайл знают мою дерьмовую историю только потому, что они прочли отчет полиции, принимая меня в семью. На самом деле, этот отчет – лишь часть того, что случилось той ночью. Элис знает, потому что она спросила, откуда взялся мой шрам. Кроме того, она столько рассказала мне про свою жизнь, что я не мог не ответить ей тем же. А еще, с ней приятно поговорить… но только, когда она не играет мать Терезу, как когда мы собирались разыграть Изабеллу Свон.

Какого хрена тогда вообще было? Сестренка должна быть на моей стороне! Кроме того, кого заботит эта Изабелла? Никого. У нее нет друзей, а еще она носит этот чертов зеленый свитер все время. Неужели папочка не может купить ей нормальную одежду? Дерьмо. А новая обувь? Она одевает только старые бело-черные кроссовки Converse[3] постоянно. Видите, всем наплевать, даже ее родителям.

Я закончил писать в дневнике и положил его рядом с собой. Я зажег сигарету и прилег на траву. Было безумно поздно, в школу завтра идти не надо, а дома все, скорее всего, думали, что как обычно я сижу, запертый, в своей комнате. Я все выкурил, а затем допил водку. Я думал о том, чем займусь через неделю, кода пойду в школу. Кроме обычного дерьма, мне придется задурить голову Изабелле, или, как выражается Розали, _покорить ее сердце. _

Я злобно усмехнулся. Почему я согласился на это? Мне скучно, вот почему. Кроме того, кому-нибудь придется надрать Изабелле задницу. Это честь, так что без проблем. Я снова усмехнулся. Да… я сделан из камня. Никогда не думал, что стану таким уродом.

Когда я проснулся, солнце светило мне в лицо, а голова раскалывалась от боли. Я мгновенно разозлился из-за этого. Я поплелся домой, и обычная десятиминутная прогулка растянулась минут на двадцать. Я забрался в комнату через окно, мысленно обещая, что никогда не буду лезть на стену в состоянии похмелья. Кое-как я лег на кровать и тут же уснул. Я проснулся с еще большей головной болью, когда Элис вошла в комнату.

- Блять, - заныл я. Неужели я забыл запереться? – Тебя что, стучать не учили?

- Я тебе тут оказываю любезность, а ты на меня все равно злишься, Эдвард! – сказала моя сестра. Я протер свои глаза и открыл их. Я лежал на не том конце своей заправленной кровати. Мои грязные ботинки были на подушке… дерьмо. А еще подо мной был дневник. Больно же.

- Я подумала, тебе понадобится твоя домашняя работа, - произнесла она, кладя какие-то листы на стол. Пока девушка стояла спиной ко мне, я быстро убрал свой дневник под кровать. Элис повернулась ко мне и скорчила рожицу.

- Э… прими-ка душ, - посоветовала она. Я закатил глаза. Черт, больно. Ебанное похмелье.

- Да, думаю, так и стоит сделать. А то как же мне произвести впечатление на Изабеллу? – спросил я, улыбаясь. Элис громко вздохнула и вышла из комнаты, громко хлопнув за собой дверью. Из-за этого у меня закружилась голова.

- Черт! – закричал я.

Следующие дни были довольно скучными. Утром я ел кашу, спал до полудня, дрался с Эмметтом, играл в видеоигры с Эмметтом, смотрел мультики с Эмметтом (о боже, как я от него устал!). Затем я еще раз спал и чем-нибудь перекусывал. Элис приносила мне домашнюю работу каждый день. Я делал ее перед сном. Но эта жизнь была всяко лучше школьной. Однажды я поблагодарю за это Изабеллу, но не раньше, чем я пересплю с ней.

Я решил подождать до возвращения в школу, и только года я продумаю свой мастерский план. Было бы странно, если бы я просто заявился в дом девушки и спросил, не хочет ли она трахнуться со мной. Я усмехнулся про себя. Наверное, она что-нибудь заподозрит. Так что, мне нужно немного подождать. Мне стоит убедить Изабеллу в своей любви, но нельзя полюбить с бухты-барахты. Кроме того, я уверен, девушки не дадут залезть к ним в трусы сразу же после признания. Ну, конечно, я могу с ней переспать, шепча разные нежные слова, но смысл не в этом. Розали сказала, что Изабелла – одна из тех, для кого важна «любовь» и доверие, а когда все случится, я уйду, оставив ее с разбитым сердцем.

Это будет весело.

Элис как-то постучалась днем ко мне. Она вошла в комнату (после того, как я открыл дверь) вместе с домашней работой. Сестренка как обычно смерила меня взглядом. Она снова со мной не разговаривала, но как только я ее разозлю, она выскажет мне все, уж я-то знаю. Я думал, девушка выйдет из комнаты, но нет. Она осталась и села на мою постель. Я повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

- Что? Ты закончила с этим святым дерьмом? – спросил я. Элис закатила глаза.

- Нет, - грустно ответила она и уставилась на свои ладони, которыми уткнулась в колени, и больше ничего не сказала. Наступила тишина, однако я не чувствовал себя неловко. Я никогда не чувствовал себя неловко рядом с сестренкой.

- Эдвард, - наконец произнесла она через несколько минут молчания.

- Да?

- Ты действительно собираешься сделать это? – тихо сказала девушка. Я улыбнулся.

- Если ты имеешь ввиду «сделать ее», то тогда да, я планирую «ее сделать», - я криво улыбался. Девушка покачала головой. Я думал, Элис сейчас мне прочитает лекцию, но она не стала этого делать. Она слишком хорошо меня знает. Но, видимо, я не очень хорошо ее знал.

- Я могла бы сказать, что ты еблан, - произнесла она, снова тихо. Элис никогда не ругалась, _это _было необычно. – Но я знаю, что тебе все равно, - она продолжила, - и это, пожалуй, самое худшее во всем этом. Я могла бы тебе сказать, что Белла не стала бы совершать чего-либо подобного, и что она не заслуживает твоей жестокости…

- Белла? – переспросил я, и сестренка вздохнула.

- Да, ее зовут Белла. Но никто ее так не называет, потому что все плевать, что нравится ей. Прямо как когда тебя игнорируют и продолжают называть Эдвард Мейсен, даже несмотря на то, что уже давно сменил фамилию, - ей обязательно надо было начинать эту тему.

- Это не одно и то же! Даже не пытайся сравнивать нас! – злобно вскрикнул я.

Девушка кивнула.

- Я знаю, я знаю… прости, пожалуйста, - сказав это, она положила свою ладонь на мою.

- Элис, слушай, если это так беспокоит тебя, то почему бы ты ей не скажешь, держаться от меня подальше? – спросил я.

- Потому что ты мой брат, и как бы я не сочувствовала Белле, я не могу ударить тебе ножом в спину. Все, что я могу – это попытаться остановить тебя сейчас. Люди и так устраивают в школе ей веселую жизнь, потому что она дочь шефа полиции, и она немного ботанка…

- Немного?

- Ну ладно, она не модель, но, послушай, Эдвард. Неужели ты не чувствуешь никаких угрызений совести от того, что пытаешься сделать? – грустно спросила моя сестра. Я не ответил. – Люди и так ее уже и обзывают, и толкают, поверив в то, что она «сдала» вас.

- Кто ее толкает? – ответил вопросом на вопрос я.

- Да все по-разному. В основном, Лорен и Джессика. Все это печально. Хотелось бы мне что-нибудь сделать.

Я усмехнулся, но Элис даже не дрогнула. Она была серьезной.

- Ну, это действительно неправильно, - сказал я. Девушка с надеждой посмотрела мне в глаза. Мне даже стало жаль, что придется ее разочаровать.

- Как я теперь собираюсь залезть к ней в трусы, если она меня ненавидит? Ну, я и правда терпеть ее не могу, но ей этого знать не обязательно. Это только все усложнит. План… он станет _жёстче. _Ну… я имею ввиду… мой план будет очень жестоким! – произнес я и начал смеяться. Сестра ничего не сказала, а только встала с постели и, громко хлопнув дверью, вышла из комнаты. Черт побери, бедная дверь.

Я позвонил некоторым людям из школы, которые хотели моего внимания. Это включало Таню, которая поначалу не хотела отцепляться от Изабеллы. Но я пообещал ей незабываемые выходные, поэтому она меня послушалась. Ей так _легко_ управлять, это даже не шутка (ну, наверное). Я приказал распространить слух о том, что я недоволен, что над Изабеллой издеваются. И добавил, что я счастлив, что меня на неделю освободили от школы. Я сказал, что если узнаю, что они что-нибудь сделают девушке, то я их так отымею и унижу… И мне поверили. А кто не поверил бы? Я всегда держу свое слово.

Вообще-то, я не знаю, почему люди хотят подружиться со мной. Я всегда в плохом настроении, и постоянно несправедливо обхожусь с ними. Я такой мудак. Может, все из-за денег отца? Без понятия. Но я никому не доверяю. Все могут идти на хуй, и утопиться в фальшивых улыбках и дружбе.

Затем я позвонил нашей группе. Я сказал Эмметту, Джасперу, Розали и Элис держать Таню подальше от затеи, иначе своим умелым язычком она все разрушит. Они согласились, только Элис покачала головой.

Я загладил вину перед Таней, пригласив ее на вечеринку. Карлайл был в больнице, а Эсми уехала в Сиэттл на выходные, поэтому засечь снова меня никто не мог. Я так устал и замучился, что даже не помню, как затащил Таню с постель. Ну, разумеется, мы не мультики смотрели, потому что проснулись обнаженными. Придется избавляться от улик.

Когда мне пришлось снова идти в школу, я убедился, что _идеально _выбрит и _идеально _одет. Я _лишний раз_ принял душ и _лишний раз_ побрызгался одеколоном. Да, я был _слишком _милым. Когда я спустился вниз, Эмметт расхохотался и сказал:

- Братец, ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься трахнуться сегодня.

Мы оба рассмеялись, а Элис покачала головой… снова.

Припарковав свой Вольво на школьной стоянке, я стал искать глазами старенький, дрянной грузовичок Изабеллы, но нигде его не увидел. Отлично, мне как раз повезло! Я подошел к своему шкафчику, чтобы взять учебники на первый урок и положить обратно свой дневник. Проходя мимо огромным школьных окон, я увидел ее.

Оставив свой дерьмовый грузовичок, Белла побежала в школу. Я хмыкнул. Девушка исчезла на первом этаже. Оглянувший, я спросил у ближайшего прохожего, где находится шкафчик Тани. Все, кроме меня, знали, где шкафчик этой шлюхи. Я подумал, что неплохо бы поискать ее там, так как недавно я узнал, что Розали, Лорен и Джессика вместе ходят и время от времени издеваются над Изабеллой. Ну, наверное они все время так делают… бедная девочка.

Я быстро пошел в указанном мне направлении и спрятался за автоматом соды. Я подождал, пока она побежит по коридору с книгами на руках. Девушка проскочила мимо Тани и ее банды незамеченной. Тут я понял, что Изабелла направляется не к шкафчику, а в мою сторону.

Я видел, как подобную хуйню проделывают в дерьмовых фильмах Элис. Это гениально. У меня был идеальный план. Пока Изабелла не смотрела, я встал перед ней. Я-то думал, что она просто легко натолкнется на меня, как это происходит в кино, но нет, она врезалась в меня со всего духу. Я аж перестал дышать и вздрогнул, когда одна из ее книг задела мой живот. Больно, блять. Девушка упала на свою задницу, уронив все свои учебники.

Ее так легко сломать. Она такая слабая.

Изабелла тоже вздрогнула. Кажется, она сказала: «Черт!», но я не уверен. Девушка быстро поднялась на колени и стала собирать свои пожитки. Как только она придет в себя, я ей устрою.

– Мне жаль, мне жаль… мне правда жаль… я такая недотепа, мне жаль. Вам, наверное, было больно… - забормотала девушка в спешке. Да она параноик! Хотя, если учесть, что я собираюсь сделать с ней… Может, мне не стоит ее винить.

Я встал на корточки. Изабелла резко остановилась, и через лохмы каштановых волос я увидел волнение на ее лице. Черт, она узнала меня.

- Ты, конечно, недотепа, но я тебя прощаю, - усмехнулся я, пытаясь убедить девушку, что плохих намерений у меня нет… ну да, как же.

Изабелла смотрела в открытый учебник по математике. Наверно, она надеялась, что я уйду, но я собирался ее удивить. Я закрыл книгу и поднял ее вместе с какими-то журналами. Девушка быстро взяла их (я даже не знаю, что это было) и прижала к своей груди их так сильно, будто бы я хотел отобрать это у нее. Да, конечно, Изабелла, конечно.

Я встал на ноги. Девушка – тоже.

Она маленького роста. Я никогда не замечал, насколько Изабелла низенькая. Она слишком маленькая. А под чересчур большим свитером она наверняка окажется еще меньше. Девушка пальцем поправила очки. Часть волос еще прикрывала ее лицо.

Я вернул ей ее дерьмо, и девушка мягко взяла его. Странно. Изабелла оказалась… такой нежной. Ее черты лица были нежными, да книги она взяла… тоже нежно. Эта девушка бесит меня. Она взглянула на меня и глотнула. Господи, да она боится!

- Ты уронила, - сказал я, улыбаясь. Я действительно улыбнулся. Если мне действительно хочется завоевать Изабеллу, то придется стараться. Она в шоке уставилась на меня.

Наверное, Розали и Эмметт были правы. Я нравился этой девчонке. Ее рот так и остался открытым, а глаза расширились за черной правой овальных очков. Девушка снова опустила голову.

- С-спасибо, - произнесла Изабелла дрожащим голосом. Я уже хотел положить ладонь ей на плечо, отработать мой шарм, но она дернулась. Какого хрена? Я же не собирался бить ее. Но я не хотел оставлять свою руку в воздухе, поэтому все-таки положил ее на плечо. Тут-то девушка и поняла, что с ней происходит, и стала выглядеть так, будто почувствовала себя дурой.

- Без проблем… _Белла_, - сказал я, и девушка удивленно посмотрела на меня. Я снова улыбнулся ей. Стоит ли мне остаться и начать разговор? НЕТ, это тупо, это выведет ее из себя. Я решил навеять немного чар и уйти. Надо все делать по чуть-чуть. Возможно, если я ее буду называть Белла, то она почувствует себя лучше… черт, ну я не знаю… наверное.

Утренняя кутерьма была скучной. Несмотря на то, что я отсутствовал целую неделю, ничего нового не появилось. Разве что народ пытался разговорить меня и выяснить, что же все-таки произошло. Я услышал множество версий случившегося. Я слушал, что Изабелла буквально тащила Миссис Валтон туда, где мы были. Кто-то говорит, что она шпионка, и кто-то – что она член секты. Да разве эта херня еще существует? Другие твердили, что она помогает своему отцу сдать нас всех. Но я что-то сомневаюсь, что эта недотепа состоит в разведке.

Я вошел в кафетерий и сел рядом с Эмметтом, Джаспером и Розали. Последнюю все еще подозревали, поэтому Таня и ее приспешники решили закопать свой ланч. Я не понимаю. Ну кто ланчи-то закапывает?

Я сидел на своем обычном месте и смотрел на ноги.

- Парень, ты хоть подошел к ней? – спросил Эмметт, и тут я улыбнулся.

- Да, конечно, но мне понадобится некоторое время, - ответил я.

- Помни: до выпускного. Ты получишь деньги только если все сделаешь до него. Кстати, какого хрена ты ждешь?

- Милый, сейчас только январь, - сказал я. Эмметт смутился.

- И? – спросил он. Вот же придурок.

- Выпускной будет в мае! Ты действительно считаешь, что мне потребуется много времени, чтобы залезть к ней в штаны? Ты меня оскорбляешь, - произнес я. Джаспер расхохотался.

- Вы все отвратительны. А что случится после выпускного? Что ты будешь делать потом, Эдвард? Что ты от этого получишь? – разозлившись, спросила Элис.

- Он получить месть, наше уважение и честь! – ответил Эмметт. Моя сестренка закатила глаза. Клянусь, она слишком часто это делает.

- Это вы курили марихуану. Беллу-то зачем за это наказывать? – задала вопрос девушка.

- Белла? Я думал, ее зовут Изабелла, - вмешался Джаспер. Я хмыкнул.

- Даже не спрашивай, - сказал я. Мой друг выглядел удивленным.

- Я считаю, что Элис права. Эдвард заслуживает нечто большее, чем деньги, если успеет трахнуться до выпускного. – Произнес Джаспер.

- Это не то, что я имела в виду! – огрызнулась Элис, убирая его руку с себя.

- Я куплю тебе новую PS3 игрушку, при виде которой ты так оживился, когда мы последний раз были Порт Анжелесе, - подхватил Эмметт. Я рассмеялся.

- А я куплю тебе гитару, которую ты хотел попросить у Карлайла, - сказал Джаспер. Я еще более оживился. – Но если к выпускному ничего не произойдет, мы тебя отымеем. Будешь делать то, что мы говорим, - добавил парень.

- Например?

- А мы еще не решили, - ответил Эмметт. Они оба заржали.

- Это нечестно. Делать всю грязную работу буду я. А вы ни хрена не можете! – рявкнул я. Парни снова расхохотались.

- Это тебе за то, что ты одиночка. Будь бы у тебя девушка, ничего бы подобного не было, - произнес Джаспер. Я показал ему средний палец.

- Лучше бы этого не делал, если хочешь произвести впечатление на твою будущую _любовь_, - сказал Джаспер, смотря куда-то, но не на меня. Он глядел на кого-то впереди себя. Я оглянулся и увидел… Изабеллу.

Она вошла в кафетерий с опущенной головой. Ее рукава были слишком длинными, и она держалась за них, словно маленькая бездомная девочка. Я заметил, что в другой руке у девушки было что-то еще, вроде бы книга. Девушка купила себе сэндвич и банку соды. Она села вместе с компьютерщиками. Они ее совсем не замечали. Изабелла села в конце столика, сторонясь всех. Она ссутулилась, почти сжалась в комочек, пытаясь занять как меньше места. Казалось, будто девушка старалась стать меньше и меньше, остаться незамеченной, спрятаться.

Не поднимая взгляда, Изабелла покусывала свой бутерброд. Она смотрела только на свою него, отрывая его маленькими кусочками и кладя себе в рот. Девушка смаковала каждую частицу этого дерьма. Неужели она дома не ела? Изабелла не обратила внимания ни на что, когда компьютерщики, наконец, ее заметили и стали перешептываться между собой. Они что-то говорили, а потом посмотрели на меня. Тут до меня дошло, о чем был их разговор.

Изабелла услышала что-то, что привлекло ее внимание. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня. Девушка заметила мой взгляд. Ее глаза расширились, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Я улыбнулся ей, чтобы показать, что я друг, а не наоборот. Изабелла схватила оставшийся кусок сэндвича, неоткрытую банку соды и свою книгу. Она быстро встала, выкинула еду в мусорку. Девушка вышла из кафетерия. Она выглядела сильно испуганной. У нее серьезные проблемы.

- Отличная работа, ты ее спугнул, идиот! – сказал Эмметт. Я закатил глаза.

- Я не виноват, что у Изабеллы с нервами не все в порядке, - пробормотал я.

Оставшиеся уроки пролетели быстрее фанеры над Парижем. Пару раз меня пытали Таня и ее приспешницы. Серьезно, этой сучке пора бы уже знать свое место. Она сказала мне, что Изабелла сказала Анжеле, которая сказала Джессике, которая сказала Тане, что ненавидит меня за то, что я украл у нее домашку, и хочет отомстить. Маленькая блядь. Когда это я украл у нее домашку? Наконец, наступил урок английского, и я сел за одну из задних парт. Мне нравился английский, а это уже многое, потому что я ненавижу эту чертову школу.

В кабинет вошла Миссис Моррис, а за ней – сюрприз. Неужели у меня английский с Изабеллой?

Она вошла, прижимая к себе свои учебники и журналы. За спиной висел кошмарный оранжевый рюкзак. Девушка заметила меня. Она остановилась и посмотрела в пол. Тут я заметил, что единственный свободный столик в классе – тот, что передо мной. Идеально.

Дрожа, Изабелла медленно села и положила свои причиндалы на стол, а рюкзак – на пол, рядом со стулом. Я увидел, как ее спина быстро поднималась и опускалась, пока девушка отдыхивалась. Она… боялась.

Не знаю, почему, но в этот момент я себя ненавидел. Почему я так пугаю Изабеллу? Это же ненормально.

_Помни, ты не виноват, что она психованная. _

Я перестал винить во всем себя, и как только миссис Моррис заговорила, уставился на доску. Я поглядывал на Изабеллу, но она все это время смотрела вниз. Нет, так не пойдет. Вдруг, у меня появилась блестящая идея.

Миссис Моррис закончила говорить и раздала нам задания. В комнате царила полная тишина: все начали писать. Спрятав ручку в кармане, я наклонился вперед. Я легонько дотронулся до плеча Изабеллы, и та вздрогнула. Она не обернулась. Скорее всего, девушка просто напугана до смерти.

- Эй… у меня ручки нет. У тебя не найдется запасная? – спросил я тихим, но сладким голосом. Девушка нервно кивнула, полезла рукой в свою рюкзак и достала оттуда голубую ручку. Она хотела мне передать ее, не оборачиваясь, но так не пойдет.

- Прости, я не достаю, - прошептал я, и Изабелла остановилась. Наконец, она немного повернулась ко мне, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Она протянула мне драгоценную ручку.

Я нежно взял ее, как бы случайно проводя пальцами по ладони Изабеллы. Девушка вздрогнула и посмотрела на меня.

- Спасибо, - сказал я, широко улыбаясь и делая вид, будто приступаю к работе. Она все еще смотрит на меня, я это чувствую. Поэтому я поднял голову и еще раз улыбнулся. Закатив глаза, Изабелла посмотрела на пол, а затем перевела взгляд на меня.

- Нет проблем, Эдвард, - произнесла девушка ни с того ни с сего твердо и обернулась назад. Она больше не тряслась.

Я гениален.

[1] ADHD – Синдром дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью.

[2] Биполярное расстройство - психическое заболевание, проявляющееся в виде _аффективных состояний_ — маниакальных и депрессивных, а иногда и _смешанных_ состояний, при которых у больного наблюдаются быстрая смена симптомов мании и депрессии, либо симптомы депрессии и мании одновременно.

_Оставляйте, пожалуйста, свои комментарии! Мне очень интересны ваши мысли =) _

_- Полина_


	5. Глупые мечты о комете

**Заметка переводчика:**  
_Дорогие поклонники фанфика, пожалуйста, простите меня за то, что я так долго не выставляла новую главу. Проблемы начались еще осенью, когда некий вирус взял мой компьютер в заложники, и мне пришлось переустанавливать операционную систему. Тогда слетело всё, что было на компьютере, в том числе и фанфики. Мне пришлось практически заново всё переводить. Кроме того, я заканчивала одиннадцатый класс и была невероятно занята проблемами то с учебой, то еще с кое-чем. Но угадайте, кто зато самостоятельно поступил на бюджет в СПбГУ? (: В общем, не буду вас больше задерживать, наслаждайтесь новой главой, так как следующая, скорее всего, выйдет нескоро. =(_

**Глава 5**  
_Глупые мечты о комете._  
От лица Беллы

- Нет проблем, Эдвард, - сказала я, стараясь изо всех сил не показать свой страх. У парня приоткрылся рот, и я улыбнулась. Он серьезно полагает, что я не знаю, что он замышляет? Да я чувствую, что он врет. Я повернулась лицом к двери. Я знала, что Эдвард все ещё пялится на меня.

Я его цель. Почему они просто не могут оставить меня в покое? Что Эдвард собирается сделать? Что бы то ни было, я не попадусь на уловку. Я буду сторониться Эдварда Каллена: так куда безопаснее. Мне нравится быть вне опасности, но это - редкость для меня. Когда бы я ни очутилась в безопасности, я хватаюсь за нее и держусь, как голодающий за сэндвич.

Кстати говоря о сэндвиче, я хочу есть.

Мама не приготовила утром завтрак, потому что она была в плохом настроении. Я бы могла и сама что-нибудь сделать, но я снова проспала, да и в холодильнике едва бы нашлась еда. Все деньги у отца, но Рене боится признаться, что продукты кончаются. Он просто снова начнет нести чушь о том, что мы жирные свиньи, которые тратят его заработок. На ланче я не съела свой сэндвич, потому что я не могу спокойно находиться в одном помещении с Эдвардом Калленом так же, как я ненавижу сейчас сидеть с ним в одном кабинете. Я так напугана. Мне кажется, будто он в моей спине просверлил взглядом дырки. Пронзит ли он меня той ручкой, которую я дала ему? А... нет, он придурок, а не псих. Я прикусила свою губу, чтобы не затрястись. Я знала, на что способны раздраженные люди.

Когда люди раздражены, с ними _опасно_ находиться рядом.

А когда люди раздражены на _меня_, это ещё хуже. _Его_ шея покрывается красными пятнами, на лбу проступают вены, а изо рта течет слюна. Он смотрит на меня своими темно-карими глазами, полными ненависти, и я клянусь, он мог бы проглотить меня целиком. У меня впечатление, будто я утону, а я не умею плавать. Мне кажется, будто я не могу спрятаться. Когда от него несет алкоголем, меня тошнит и мне страшно. Я трясусь от того, как его усы намокают от пива - это отвратительно. И я всё ещё помню, что это те же самые усы, которые в детстве щекотали меня каждый раз, когда он целовал меня в щечку. Тогда я не могла дождаться, когда папочка вернется домой. Теперь я его боюсь; хотелось бы мне спрятаться.

Хотелось бы мне исчезнуть.

Хотелось бы мне быть кем-то другим.

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы _они_ оставили меня в покое. _Они… все… кто угодно…_

Я посмотрела на задание, которое выдала Миссис Моррис. Мы начали проходить Ромео и Джульетту. Блин. Они просто двое ноющих подростков, которые совершают самоубийство ради ложного чувства безопасности и любви. Я хочу сказать, что я тоже нытик, но никто не напишет историю об этом, и ее тем более не прочтут в школе. Так какого меня должны волновать эти озабоченные любовью детишки?

Мы должны написать о том, что нам уже известно о пьесе и дать свои мнения. Но мне плевать на это, особенно когда сам дьявол сидит за моей спиной, а я жду, когда он сделает свой ход.

Я напряглась изо всех сил. Я знаю, где находится дверь, я глаз с нее не свожу. Мое сердце так сильно бьется в груди. Я чувствую этот странный жар за ушами и не могу дышать.

Но несмотря ни на что, я не в силах ненавидеть Эдварда. Он как будто дополняет какую-то непонятную часть меня. Если бы он не был рядом, чьей бы красотой я восхищалась? Кого бы я обожала? Я создала образ идеального парня в своей голове. Если не Эдвард - мой шаблон, то кто тогда? У него лицо Эдварда, его "изогнутая улыбка", его медного цвета волосы, его накаченное тело и дух ангела. Он оберегает мою безопасность. Он отразит _любой_ удар. Он скажет Тане уебывать, а мне - собраться с духом. Если бы кто-то был моим другом, я бы хотела, чтобы все так и происходило. Я хочу, чтобы он это сделал. Не настоящий Эдвард... _мой_ Эдвард. Я хочу зарыться лицом в его грудь, вдохнуть запах его одеколона и почувствовать его руки вокруг себя. Ощутить мягкость его рубашки своей щекой.

Не настоящий Эдвард... _мой_ Эдвард.

Я позорю женщин; я жалкая. Я закатила глаза и выбросила глупые мечты из своей ничтожной головы.

В классе была тишина до конца урока. Часы шли ужасно медленно, а парень все писал. Я слышала, как он своей прекрасной рукой выводит буквы. Господи, как же я завидую. Черт бы тебя побрал, ручка, и, черт бы тебя побрал, Шекспир.

Наконец, звонок известил о начале перемены, и, не медля так, как это было всегда, я схватила свои вещи и выбежала из кабинета. Я неслась, не слыша, как Эдвард зовет меня, чтобы отдать ручку. _Оставь ее себе, я-то знаю, что ты можешь использовать ее в качестве оружия для убийства._

Я взяла то, что мне нужно, из моего шкафчика и промчалась мимо Тани и Банды Шлюшек. Я чувствовала, что они все это время на меня смотрели, но почему-то так ничего и не сказали. Домой я снова ехала в тишине. Все свои CD я оставила у себя, а радио я ненавижу. К черту Леди Гагу. Я предпочитаю тишину.

Мама приготовила этим вечером обед, потому что папа пришел домой из-за изменения смены. Иногда, когда он работает по ночам, мама вообще ничего не готовит покушать. Она или остается в своей комнате, или уходит. Тогда я ее вообще не вижу все это время. Пока мы ели суп, папа жаловался на то, что еду ему приходится _пить_. Он сказал, что хочет съесть стейк. Рене, наконец, призналась ему, что еда вся кончилась. Чарли зарычал, бросил какие-то деньги на стол и что-то бормотал на пути по лестнице в душ. Мама даже не попыталась заговорить со мной. Я не удивлена.

Перед тем, как я легла спать, я сделала то же, что и обычно. Я рисовала, как сумасшедшая. Иногда это занимало много времени, я терялась в своих работах, и не замечала, что становилось очень поздно. А также я прикусывала нижнюю губу. Это ужасная привычка, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я даже не замечаю, как это происходит.

После того, как я "давала выход чувствам", я вешала свою работу на стену, рядом с другими. Мои "личные" или "ужасные" рисунки, из-за которых мама бы вздрогнула и заплакала, а папа отправил бы к психиатру, находятся в моем школьном альбоме. Я храню его в школе, чтобы я могла рисовать во время занятий. У меня много альбомов; сейчас у меня два "любимчика". Один для школы и один для дома. Листы для "домашнего альбома" висят на моей стене, так что, наверное, это не совсем альбом, раз я вырываю оттуда страницы.

На следующий день я специально встала рано, что избежать неловких моментов с Эдвардом или встречи с Таней. Я доехала до школы за двадцать минут и рано зашла в кабинет по математике. Там никого не было, даже учителя. Я достала свой альбом и стала рисовать. Класс начал заполняться учениками, но я ни на кого не обращала внимания и даже не подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, пришла ли сегодня Элис. Я совсем забыла обращать внимание на урок и вместо этого все время рисовала кометы в альбоме. Почему? Да я и сама не знаю. Неужели всему нужно объяснение?

Остальные занятия прошли так же, как и вчера. Я заметила, как на меня уставились Эмметт и Джаспер, но в их взгляде не было угрозы. Они мне ничего не сказали. Эмметт даже слегка улыбнулся. Они что, забыли? На это можно только надеяться. Я почувствовала облегчение. Я имею в виду, что если бы они хотели сделать что-то плохое, они бы это уже сделали, не так ли?

Я помчалась на ланч. Я умирала с голоду, но не собиралась есть к кафетерии. К черту с два. Там будут Эдвард и его томный взгляд. Но парень обычно приходил поздно, поэтому у меня оставалось время. Кое-кто уже находился в столовой. Майк Ньютон и Бэн (чью фамилию я не знаю) стояли впереди меня и спорили о том, кто привлекательнее всех в школе. Затем они перешли к обсуждению знаменитостей, таких как Меган Фокс и Анжелина Джоли. Я закатила глаза. Я просто хотела поесть сэндвич. Почему я должна слушать их разговор, чтобы исполнить свое желание?

Пока я ждала, как очередь сдвинется, чтобы сбежать от Майка и Бэна, я почувствовала, как кто-то подошел ко мне сзади. Мне было плевать, кто это до тех пор, пока я не _почувствовала его запах_. Я не посмела оглянуться на него. Его аромат такой сладкий, такой манящий, но это всё ловушка. Парень ничего не сказал, но я знала, что он стоял рядом. Клянусь, я могу ощутить его присутствие даже в многолюдной комнате. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, все из-за его запаха. Этот придурок хорошо пахнет, я не преувеличиваю.

Майк и Бэн начали буянить, и я хотела отшагнуть, чтобы не попасть под удар, но _Эдвард_ ступил ближе ко мне. Майк ударил Бэна довольно сильно, и последнего это вывело из себя. Его улыбка исчезла. Парень выглядел злым, как черт.

Вот дерьмо.

Он толкнул Майка еще сильнее, и тот отступил назад. Я могла бы поклясться, что он упадет на меня, а зная мою удачу, они еще и меня виноватой выставят. Прежде чем Майк споткнулся, он попытался ухватиться за что-либо, но ничего не получилось. Парень вот-вот меня врезался бы, если бы _он_ его не оттолкнул.

- Какого хрена, Майк? Ты чуть на Беллу не упал! - сказал Эдвард, оттаскивая его за руку. Майк посмотрел на меня, но, кажется, ему было наплевать. Но затем он взглянул на Каллена и увидел что-то, что заставило его передумать.

- Черт, прости меня, Изабелла. Я имею в виду, Белла. Ну, в общем... ты поняла, - произнес Майк. Он с беспокойством на меня взглянул. Я ничего не ответила и просто кивнула. Он одарил меня фальшивой улыбкой и вернулся в очередь.

Я еще не оглянулась на Эдварда. Я уверена, он ожидает, что я поблагодарю его. Да я уже его должница. Ненавижу.

Я схватила бутерброд и соду и не обратила внимания на Эдварда. Что ему нужно? Я имею в виду, почему он так рано явился в столовую? Почему он улыбнулся мне, и какого черта он защитил меня от одного из своих друзей? Я не оглядывалась. Я даже не знала, что на нем сегодня надето, а это я знаю (как унизительно) в любой другой день.

Я подошла к кассирше и достала пять баксов, которые отец дает мне каждый день на ланч.

- Прости меня, Изабелла, но нам пришлось поднять цены. Теперь будет шесть долларов, милая: четыре за сэндвич и два за соду, - сказала Нэнси, продавщица.

Я в шоке уставилась на женщину, но она никогда не сочувствовала голодным подросткам без денег. Я знала, что ей плевать, что у меня нет доллара. Четыре доллара за дурацкий сэндвич? Кого они обманывают, черт подери?

- Шесть баксов? Но... ммм... ммм... я..., - произнесла я, смущенно смотря в пол, - я думаю, у меня будет по двадцать пять центов в кармане, - глупо сказала я.

Какого черта я делала? Я знаю, что больше денег у меня нет. У моего зеленого свитера в карманах дырки, а в карманы джинс я ничего не кладу. Пока я не сказала Нэнси засунуть сэндвич себе в одно место, "всегда готовая рука помощи" Эдварда протянула долларовую купюру.

- Держите. А теперь вы позволите девушке поесть? - спросил парень своим бархатным голосом. Я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть него. Он взглянул на меня и улыбнулся.

Он прекрасен. Этот ублюдок...

Его медного цвета волосы были немного растрепаннее сегодня, а голубая рубашка, надетая на нем, создавала эффект "сияния кожи". И я снова не вру.

- Э... ммм... тебе не стоило, - господи, хотелось бы мне нормально заговорить.

- Все в порядке, Белла. Если мне когда-нибудь понадобится один бакс, ты можешь мне его вернуть, - дружелюбно сказал парень и снова улыбнулся.

- О... ммм... спасибо, - произнесла я. Я стала уходить.

- Белла, подожди! - воскликнул Эдвард. Я остановилась. Этого делать было нельзя.

- Ты сделала своё задание по английскому? Клянусь, я понятия не имею, что надо сделать... и да, да, я знаю, знаю "уебывай, Эдвард", но мне действительно нужна помощь. Ты умная, и я подумал...

Эдвард Каллен - полный кретин. _Я_ не знаю, что надо делать в этом чертовом задании. _Я_ его не сделала. А он писал весь урок. Какая ему нужна помощь?! "Ты умная", да конечно. Какого хрена он хочет?

- И я подумал, что ты могла бы мне помочь, - сказал Эдвард, улыбаясь мне. Мне пришлось отвести взгляд, иначе бы он победил. Парень нежно положил мне руку на плечо. - Пожалуйста... и я тебе тоже могу помочь.

Я чувствовала, как он улыбался. Но на это я не попадусь.

- Нет, - произнесла я и резко отдернулась от Эдварда. Я посмотрела на него: парень выглядел шокированным, будто бы он ожидал, что я растаю на полу и растекусь перед ним. Вместо этого я только что его разочаровала.

- Почему нет? - спросил Эдвард обиженным голосом.

- Я сама его не сделала. Я тоже ничего не понимаю, - ответила я. Я такая наглая лгунья, но всё же лучше чем _"Мне как бы плевать, что я его не сделала. Даже несмотря на то, что я пообещала своей матери исправиться. Но так как ты всё это время сидел позади меня, я не смогла сосредоточиться... так что иди к черту"_.

- Оу, - произнес парень. Судя по его виду, он почувствовал себя неловко. Он пробежался руками по своим волосам.

- Ну что ж, тогда я возможно... - но прежде чем он смог закончить, Таня и Банда Шлюшек вошли в кафетерий.

- Мне надо идти, - сказала я, прерывая Эдварда. Я быстро пошла, в этот раз парень не пытался меня остановить. Я прошла мимо Шлюшек, которые как раз в это время захихикали. Они сказали что-то о моем зеленом свитере, и, что я выгляжу так, будто мне нужна расческа. Я не обратила на них внимания, продолжила шагать по коридору и, наконец, дошла до задних дверей.

Снаружи никого не было. Да и никогда не будет, потому что это против школьных правил. Время от времени некоторые детишки пробирались сюда и прятались в переулке за школа, куря сигареты. Иногда они прятались в тех кустах, где поймали Калленов, и занимались сексом. Но я шла не туда.

Я прошла мимо разрисованной стены, которую я должна была очистить. Но Миссис Волтон об этом забыла, а я не собиралась ей напоминать. Я сделала ещё несколько шагов и подошла к ограждению из проволочной сетки, разделявшему школьную территорию от всего леса. Я открыла ворота (это просто чудо, что их никогда не запирают) и подошла к _своему_ дереву. Оно огромное и широкое, ну а раз я такая маленькая, то я могу прятаться за ним. Когда кафетерий переполнен, я прихожу сюда, чтобы порисовать или убежать от всех. Иногда, когда холодно или идет дождь, я сижу на школьной веранде. В здании есть угол, где я могла бы скрываться, но дерево мне нравится больше.

Я не выхожу сюда слишком часто, потому что обычно здесь слишком холодно или идет дождь. Но сегодня погода то, что нужно. Я уселась, облокотившись спиной о дерево, и посмотрела на лес. Положив мою банку соды на землю, я быстро съела свой сэндвич. Поедание отвлекает меня от того, чем бы я хотела заняться. Несмотря на то, что земля не была слишком сырой, мне следовало поторопиться, иначе мои джинсы промокнут. Когда я закончила есть, я отглотнула немного напитка и поставила банку обратно на землю. Отойдя на несколько дюймов, я камнем стала разрывать землю в поисках своего ножа.

Нет, я не псих. Это кухонный нож. Я украла его с истории искусств. Наверное, у него есть крутое название, но мне, на самом деле, плевать. Я схватила нож и снова подошла к дереву. Наш учитель истории искусств пообещал нас исключить, если мы когда-нибудь украдём его ножи. Но через день, после того как мы начали учиться резать ножом, один из них пропал. Сначала учитель спокойно, а затем злобно, спросил, кто его украл. Он показал нам, что не бросал слова на ветер, когда говорил, что исключит кого-нибудь из школы. Конечно же, никто ничего не ответил. Потому что никто не ожидал, что я украду что-то подобное, никто не догадался, кто вор; но я всё равно дрожала от страха во время уроков. Тогда мы в последний раз использовали ножи. Я не чувствую себя виноватой. Да кто вообще даёт кучке подростков ножи? Я спрятала его здесь, в лесу, чтобы никто на меня не подумал.

Я встала и начала резать по дереву. Я пыталась это закончить долгое время, но не могла из-за дождей. Пока я работала, это началось снова: потеря реальности. Наверное, именно поэтому я люблю рисовать. Кто-то пьёт алкоголь, кто-то принимает наркотики и просто клянёт свою жизнь. Я же рисую. Я теряюсь в чертах, штриховках и формах. Это ненормально. Но в этот раз мне действительно это было нужно, и я потерялась. Потерялась настолько, что не заметила, как порезалась, до тех пор пока не почувствовала жгучую боль в ладони.

- Черт! – воскликнула я. Было невероятно больно. Я уронила нож и схватилась за руку. Я крепко сжала ладонь в кулак и почувствовала, как по ней течет теплая жидкость.

«Вот дерьмо», - прошептала я. Я знаю, что происходит, когда я вижу красный: я теряю сознание. Кто меня найдёт, если я грохнусь прямо здесь? Я медленно пошла к школьному зданию. Я слабела и несколько раз спотыкалась. Знаю, это просто порез, но я всегда чувствую желание упасть в обморок. Меня пробирает до костей от одной мысли, что я истекаю кровью.

Я едва смогла открыть тяжёлые школьные двери. Мне было необходимо показаться медсестре. Она уже знает меня по имени, а ещё я не смущаюсь, когда нахожусь рядом с ней. Я просто совру о том, что я упала, и она поверит мне. Да и кто не поверит-то? Девушка обработает какой-нибудь хренью порез и перевяжет его, а кровь больше течь не будет. Я снова буду в безопасности.

Мой мозг бился о черепную коробку, желудок совершал сальто назад, а меня саму пробирал холодный пот. Я стала трястись. Моя голова меня убивала, картина перед глазами расплылась ещё больше. Я сняла свои очки в надежде, что это как-нибудь успокоит боль. Я руками искала, за что можно держаться, и наткнулась на шкафчики. Я боролась против собственной слабости, чтобы добраться до медпункта, но мои ноги прекратили двигаться. Прижавшись головой к холодным шкафчикам, я схватилась за живот; я пыталась не вдыхать запах крови. Она пахнет железом: это отвратительно.

- Белла? - кто-то спросил. О да, это, конечно же, я. Кто же ещё всегда вляпывается в неприятности? Если бы я вот-вот не грохнулась в обморок (и не была бы так раздражена), я бы узнала голос Эдварда.

- Чёрт, Белла, ты в порядке? - спросил парень снова. Я не знала, откуда он примчался, но я чувствовала, как его запах становится всё ближе.

Вот дерьмо.

Эдвард положил мне руки на плечи, и клянусь, я затряслась ещё больше. Парень нежно меня отцепил от шкафчиков и развернул меня к себе.

- Блин, Белла, ты бледная! - воскликнул он; я слабо на него взглянула. Я снова держала свою руку, на которую он взглянул. - Черт! Да у тебя же течет кровь! - сказал Эдвард, испугавшись.

- Нет блять... мне... нужна медсестра, - произнесла я, и вдруг мои ноги подкосились. Я вот-вот упала бы на пол, но парень схватил меня. Было больно, хотя я уверена, что Эдвард не хотел этого. Но больно было. Когда я догадалась, что меня взяли на руки. Несмотря на то, что я уже практически потеряла сознание, я чувствовала, как он меня несет. Я слушала его сердцебиение и дыхание. Одной рукой Эдвард поддерживал мою спину, другая рука была у меня под коленями, а лицом я прижалась к его груди.

_Боже ,как он прекрасно пахнет._

Я быстро попыталась отвернуть лицо от парня. Он всё портил: он не тот, кто мне нужен. Этот момент предназначен для другого. Но я не могла повернуть головой. Я чувствовала, как он прижался лицом к моим волосам. Я хотела закричать на Эдварда и приказать ему отпустить меня. Его сердце быстро билось, а ещё я ощущала его теплое дыхание на своём лбу. Я сдалась и позволила Эдварду нести меня. Его рубашка такая мягкая.

Я вздохнула: ненавижу его.

**Заметка переводчика-2:**

_оставляйте свои комментарии, пожалуйста. Во-первых, мне интересны ваши мысли, а во-вторых, перевод следующей главы, возможно, пойдет быстрее, если я знаю, что у меня есть поддержка. :) _

_Полина_


End file.
